Experience of a Lifetime
by CSM
Summary: When 10 doctors are forced to live in the wilderness. Some relationships are brought to closure new friendships are formed and some broken hearts are bended in the most unlikely forms. Addex, MerDer, MI. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Experience of a Lifetime._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own them._

**Summary: **_10 doctors are forced to live in the wilderness. Some relationships are brought to closure; new friendships are formed and some broken hearts are bended in the most unlikely forms. Addex, MerDer, McStizzie bits of Burktina, George/Callie._

**AN: **_So I know this has been done before, but I wrote a story similar to this almost a year ago, but never posted it. So I changed around a few things and decided to post it. There are three stories (Into__** The Woods**__ by loves2writestories, __**Sunny Side Up**__ by Noticeable801 and __**A Happiest Place On Earth**__ by Dr.McSatan) that I have read which have similar story lines to this; I hope those authors don't think I am stealing their ideas. As I said I wrote this over a year ago and just tweaking it a bit. _

**AN2 **_So Burke and Cristina are married, George and Callie never got married. That's all that is really important, oh and the interns are still well interns. LOL_

Experience of a Lifetime

* * *

Dr. Richard Webber stood in front of the large group of doctors all of whom were talking amongst themselves, waiting for him to start the meeting, glancing around he noticed that two of his attendings were missing. He sighed in exasperation when he realized a that one of his interns was also missing, one that no doubt was linked with one of his missing attendings, clearing his throat he was able to get all of their attention.

"Thank You. It has come to the board's attention, that despite the 80 hour…."He trailed off as he saw Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey try to slip into the room unnoticed but because the door was to the front of the room, the entire surgical staff turned towards them.

Meredith avoided eye contact with him as she slipped into a vacant seat next to Cristina Burke, while Derek stood against the wall because there were no more available seats. Derek looked across at the chief, "Sorry chief I had a consult. Dr. Grey was assisting."

"More like a personal consult." Some one coughed out.

"Problems Michaels?" Derek asked the fifth year resident. Meredith groaned softly from her seat.

"Gentlemen." Dr. Webber said sternly, glaring at the both of them, "Is all of that really necessary?"

When both men apologized he nodded, "Like I was saying, despite the 80 hour work limit that was put forward a couple of months ago, it seems that some of you do not seem to grasp the concept, of going home."

There were a few laughs but as the chief was about to continue, the front door opened yet again, gaining the entire audience of doctors' attention, and Mark Sloan sauntered into the room, not at all bothered by the fact that he was late for the meeting.

"Dr. Sloan so nice of you to join us." Dr. Webber said dryly, as Mark leaned against the door at the entrance.

"Sorry chief, there was a hold up at the elevator." Mark replied,

"Sure there was."

There were a few laughs, as the chief continued, "As I was saying this seems to be an epidemic through out the entire hospital lately, and so the chief of staff has decided to put in a mandatory two week leave of absence for anyone who has gone over that limit by 60 hours, surprisingly, all the residents in this department seem to only go over the 80 hour limit by 20 hours, so you are all free to go, but if any of you have gone over your 80 hour limit or, are close to it I suggest you go home now."

There were a few murmurs, as three quarters of the staff stood up and started to file out of the room, the chief looked at his chart and then frown, "Dr. Callie Torres?"

Callie who had been in the front sitting next to Addison Montgomery turned around to look at him curiously, "Yes Chief?"

Dr. Webber pointed to her seat, "You stay. I guess not all of the residents were so anxious to go home."

Callie looked at him sheepishly, knowing that her overtime in the hospital had been a problem, especially when she lived in the basement. She resumed her seat next to Addison, the older women smirking at her.

Now all the doctors left consisted of Callie, 15 attendings, the heads of each department, and 20 interns. The chief looked at all of them and shook his head, "You people seem to be the most trouble."

A few of them smiled and some of the interns laughed, "All of the attendings, seem to be either to be 10 hours to the maximum or some where around that, so I suggest, half of you stay, and the other half go home, and switch tomorrow. The heads on the other hands you all stay."

The 15 attendings all got up and left the room, Dr. Webber shook his head in disbelief; he turned his attention to the 6 heads, which consisted of three women and three men. He smiled at his very pregnant head of oncology, Dr. Lewis,

"I guess it didn't matter if you did go over your limit or not."

Dr. Lewis chuckled slightly rubbing her large stomach, "True, but I'm guessing I did?"

Dr. Webber smiled, "Yup, so as of now your maternity leave starts, so I suggest you go look for one of your attendings and inform them that they're starting a week early."

Dr. Lewis nodded, she stood up with help from two interns, and after thanking them she left the room. Dr. Webber turned his attention to his head of paediatric department, Dr. Green.

She smiled at him, "Why do I have a feeling you're going to tell me I'm not getting a two week vacation."

The chief laughed, "Sorry. You're probably one of the few, who were actually looking forward to it, because of your maternity leave a few months ago, you are actually my only member of staff that has not pass the 80 hour week limit."

"Don't I feel special," she said sarcastically, with that she got up and left.

He looked at the last four heads, and shook his head, "The three of you stay."

All the interns laughed, at that, all of them knowing that the heads of, neurology, cardiology, plastics and neonatal were _always_ in the hospital. They stopped when the chief turned to address them.

"All of you went over the 80 hour limit, I know you are all anxious to get into a surgery but don't you sleep?"

"In the on-call room," One of them answered, a few of them rolled their eyes at the naïve intern.

"It was rhetorical ass." Came a sarcastic remark from Alex.

"Shut up Evil Spawn." Cristina commented.

That initiated a few chuckles, some from the four heads also, "That's enough Dr. Karev."

Dr. Webber rolled his eyes and called out a series of names from a list in his hand, "Yang…sorry Burke, Stevens, O'Malley, Grey, and finally Karev, all of you stay, the rest of you go home, and don't come back till the day after tomorrow.'

"Seriously?" One of them asked excitedly.

"Do I look like someone to joke, Mitchell?" Dr. Webber asked

The young brunette shook her head, and all of the interns quickly got up and scurried off, before the chief could address the remaining ten doctors. A scoff was heard from the entrance of the room, they all turned to see Bailey standing there with her arms folded shaking her head.

"Typical." She said

The chief smiled, "Miranda, you were free to go."

"I know chief but I had a feeling that _my_ five suck-ups would be the ones to go over the additional 60 hour limit, and look at where they are."

The five of them looked at her sheepishly, "Did I not inform all of you that, you were approaching your 80 hour limit two days ago?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey." They all replied automatically.

The four attendings and Callie all grinned from behind Bailey's interns.

They all nodded, she shook her head in disbelief, "You all are addicted to the damn OR!"

She looked at Meredith who was closet to her about to go on a rant when her pager went off, "Its okay Miranda I've got it from here." The chief said amused

She glared at her interns and took off, the ten doctors laughed, the chief shook his head, " Some times I feel like she's my _boss."_

"Glad to see I'm not the only one." Derek muttered

Dr. Webber looked at the ten doctors, gesturing for all of them to come closer, as they all took a seat in front of him he sighed, "So I'm guessing all of you know why you're the last ones here."

"So we get a two week vacation? Cool." Alex said happily.

"Not exactly, you get one week home but the first week, the hospital organized a team builder…outing I'm not too sure what to call it."

The ten of them looked at him in shock, "Seriously?"

He nodded continuing, "They arranged for each main department to take these doctors to various locations across the country to…. well to simply put it bond, be able to work together better. The trauma doctors are being sent to a seminar in Miami I believe."

"I bet you anything Lockhart is going to drown Barnett if they go to anywhere near water." Cristina muttered to Meredith.

Meredith snickered, "Probably won't be the first time she tried to hurt him."

"I heard she made him cry the other day." Callie said adding to the conversation.

"Seriously?" The three interns asked her in awe.

"Ladies!" Dr. Webber interrupted, the four women looked at him apologetically, "May I continue? Thank you… As I was saying I'm not too sure where the others are going, but the nine of you are going to Camp Ranchman in Lake Iowa."

Alex frowned, "I know that place, isn't it owned by that old couple the Stewarts or something?"

Dr. Webber nodded, "Yes Marie and Henry Stewart. They aren't old Karev, just old fashion. The ten of you will be staying at the site, taken on hikes, and have various other activities, nothing like building a tour of furniture or any of those ridiculous things they do at those seminars. I chose this particular one for the ten of you because you all some sort of person problem with each other, some which is well known." He glanced briefly between Mark and Derek, "And others that aren't so known."

The ten doctors all groaned, Dr. Webber shook his head, "None of this is an option doctors."

"When you say camp, you mean backpacking, sleeping-in-a-tent, peeing-in-the bush camping?" Addison asked disgusted.

Derek looked across at her highly amused at the thought of his ex-wife trying to fend it out in the wilderness, most of the girls seemed slightly nauseated at the thought. Cristina though didn't too like the idea.

"Those things I maybe able to handle, but the no bathing thing, that's a no."

"That's what the lake is for." Burke told her smirking slightly. She just glared at him.

"You're laughing now but when a fish comes and takes a bite of Jimmy and the twins lets see whose laughing." Izzie snared.

All six men winced at the thought, "I'm going to have to agree with Yang." Alex said as the other four nodded in agreement.

Dr. Webber laughed, "You'd be staying in a couple of cottages in the camp."

"With plumbing?" Addison asked immediately

"With plumbing and electricity, but I have to warn you, you'd be living off a tank and a generator, so certain things, you wouldn't be able to use, as the basic stuff like the fridge absorbs enough energy, they're no washing machine, so either you wash your clothes in the lake or you pack enough stuff for a week, but you'd be hiking to the camp which is a few miles away from the car park."

"So in other words, bring detergent?" Meredith said

"Exactly." The chief said.

Everyone groaned, "Do we have another option?" Mark asked hopefully

"No Sloan its mandatory for all of you."

"And the hospital is paying for tickets and accommodation?" Burke asked more surprised at the thought.

"Yes, apparently its cheaper to do this than paying over time."

"Can't they just not give overtime?" George asked.

"People would sue." Izzie answered shaking her head.

"Exactly, so hopefully, all of you would start going home." Dr. Webber stated.

"You are one to talk Richard." Addison smirked.

He groaned, "Yes well in addition to the two weeks home, I have to stay home for another two weeks."

"You worked that much over time?" George asked curiously.

The older doctor shook his head, "No I got threatened with divorce papers,"

Some of the interns tried to hide their amusement, but Addison didn't, "Adele was never one to accept a no as an answer."

"Don't I know it." He shook his head in amusement, "So as I told Karev earlier this couple that runs the camp is _very_ old fashioned."

"What does that mean exactly?" Addison suspiciously, the others were just as curiously.

"Since there are ten of you, you are going to be put in pairs." Richard spoke, beginning to explain before he answered Addison's questions.

At once the interns immediately looked across to whom they were going to pair with when the Chief held up his hand, "And in answering Addison's question. Old fashion means, that only Dr. Burke and Cristina are allowed to pair up."

Cristina grinned triumphantly while the others looked at him incredulously, Derek being the first to speak, "I'm sorry Richard but did you just say _allowed_?"

"Yes Shepherd I did. The Stewarts come from very old traditions, such as a woman should not sleep in man's bed that isn't her husbands."

At once there were a few scoffs and snickers around the room, the scoff coming from Derek who looked at Addison pointedly, she just glared back at him and turned her attention back to Dr. Webber, who was now clearing his throat yet again to get their attention.

"No comments people." He said sternly, "As I was saying so the rest of you would be room together and we just so happen to have four men and four women which works out perfectly."

At once Meredith and Izzie nodded at each other as did Addison and Callie, but Richard called out to them again, "But this trip is about fixing problems that are pretty evident."

At once the eight doctors groaned knowing that the were not going to like what was about to come, "So the pairs are as follows, each of pair shares a cottage, which consist of one room with a bathroom and two single beds. So ladies." He looked at the four women who were bracing themselves, pretty sure what was coming. "Dr. Torres and Dr. Stevens."

Both Callie and Izzie glanced at each other and then groaned to themselves, while Addison and Meredith looked across at each other both forcing smiles but each looking more like grimaces than smiles. Richard clapped, "Right Montgomery and Grey. O'Malley and Karev, which just leaves…"

"No." Derek said folding his arms across his chest adamant about the arrangements; Mark though just rolled his eyes.

"Derek this is not something that is debatable, you know why you are sharing with Sloan. Don't even bother asking either O'Malley or Karev to exchange. These partners a permanent, and would also be the ones in which you do all the activities with. The Stewarts will go through everything on arriving at the site. Including the rules. I figured telling you this here would save the outburst. But doctors please go to this thing with an opened mind."

Derek grunted not even looking at Mark, Mark rolled his eyes, "Derek we were roommates for six years, four in collage and two in med school."

"Things change Mark." Derek replied easily.

"Gentlemen your problems are to be addressed at the camp not here."

"Wouldn't a blood shed be better in the hospital?" Cristina asked Meredith amused.

Meredith barely acknowledged what she was saying as she was still thinking about her roommate situation.

"Right any questions?" Richard asked as he handed out tickets to each doctor.

"How are we getting there?" Addison asked curiously going through her ticket information, then glancing at Callie's to see if they were sitting next to each other, but frowned when she realized their seats weren't even in the same row.

"You rent cars and drive to the site, where you would meet the Stewarts and start your hike towards the camp."

"How long is this thing?" Mark asked looking at his ticket,

"Seven days Sloan." Dr. Webber answered, "Anything else? You're all dismissed. See you in two weeks doctors. Have fun."

The doctors looked at him in disbelief as they got up and walked out of the room all the while discussing seating arrangements as well as roommates.

"Something tells me, there is more to this than he his letting on." Addison muttered to Callie.

Callie nodded, "That what has me worried."

* * *

_Don't worry everyones reactions and complaints and what not would come next, when the realize who they are sitting next to in the plane_

_So what do you guys think? I know its been done a million times, but mine is different I promise, well almost different._

_Please Review and tell me what you think about this. Remember reviews are love ;)_

_Oh and I borrowed some of the doctors names from ER, because its so much easier to use than make up my own._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's so late._

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys I'm glad so much of you decided to give this story a chance despite the fact that the idea has been done before._

* * *

"You get that we hate you right?" Meredith asked Cristina as the two of them along with Burke, Izzie, Alex and Derek made there way towards the check-in area.

Cristina smirked, "You're just bitching because _you_ have to stay with Montgomery."

Meredith groaned, "Don't remind me. What was the chief thinking? She's going to kill me in my sleep I just know it."

"She's not going to kill you. She had plenty of opportunities before, why now?" Cristina asked dryly.

"Because we are going to be away from civilization and no one would hear me scream." Meredith muttered.

"You watch way too many horrors Mer, seriously." Cristina remarked amused, she looked at Izzie who was a few feet in front of them.

"Izzie on the other hand should worry. Callie looks capable of killing her."

Meredith rolled her eyes, pulling Cristina with her towards the blond, "Be supportive, not everyone was as lucky as you."

"Hey when you shave off _your_ eyebrows, wear the dress from hell _and_ mingle with a million and one Burkes, then you can be lucky. I deserved to be bunked with Burke."

Meredith rolled her eyes linking her other arm with Izzie, in order to walk in step with her, "You only got Burke as your roommate because you guys are _married_."

"I would have taken _anyone_ instead of Callie." Izzie moaned to the two, "I was even willing to bunk with Sloan to tell you how desperate I got."

"If that isn't desperation I don't know what is." Alex said amused joining the other three.

"At least you got someone you like, or likes you." Izzie muttered.

"Iz the only thing baby boy and I have in common is that we slept with the same chick." Alex remarked, about to continue when his phone beeped, signalling a text message.

As he walked off Izzie flagged her arms, "Okay is anyone else curious as to who Alex's mystery text friend is?"

"Jealous Izzie?" Cristina asked

"No, curious." Izzie repeated, looking at Alex's retreating figure, "His face has been in that thing for the past couple of weeks."

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Cristina muttered.

Izzie glared at her, "Wait and see, there is bound to be something at this stupid camp that you aren't going to want to do, and when you start to bitch about it I'm just going to laugh at you."

"I thrive on challenges Izzie." Cristina boasted.

"Why couldn't my appendix wait till now to rupture? Now would be the prefect opportunity for me to have surgery." Meredith asked her friends, as the other four doctors joined them.

"Because God has an odd sense of humour and thinks that we should all suffer together?" Cristina offered.

"That must be it." Meredith said, she smiled greeting George and Callie along with Addison and Mark.

"Derek talk to you ex-wife." Mark said to Derek, whose back was to everyone.

"What?" Derek asked turning away from the clerk and to face everyone, when he saw what Addison was wearing he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him.

Addison had two bags with her a duffle and a suitcase; she was wearing three-inch stilettos, which were covered by the leg of her jeans. "What? As I told Mark I packed my sneakers I'll change them when we get there."

Derek shook his head glancing at the two bags, when Callie draped her arm over Addison's shoulders, "Manhattan. We are going in the woods, you don't wear four inch heels to the woods, you don't carry two bags when you know we have to hike to the site."

Callie grinned at Addison's crestfallen expression as she looked at her heels, "Maybe this thing won't be so bad."

At once all other doctors scoffed, "Speak for yourself Torres." Mark replied slipping his bag of his back.

"So what should I do?" Addison asked Callie as she held onto her friend to slip off her heels.

Mark grinned as Addison was now several inches shorter, "You wear those heels so you could be with the big boys Addison?"

"Shut up Mark. "Addison snapped thrusting her heels into his hands, "Hold that."

"What you do is you pack your stuff in one bag Addison, did you not read the pamphlet that Richard gave us?" Derek asked.

Addison shot him a sneer and then returned her attention to her duffle bag while she looked for her sneakers, "Was I speaking to you Derek?"

"And you people wonder why Richard sent us in the wilderness." Burke asked amused.

"Shut up Preston." Derek snapped, "_You_ have nothing to complain about."

Cristina snickered, "I like you people like this, you're actually normal."

Meredith rolled her eyes as everyone shot Cristina a look, "Anyone seen Alex?"

"Probably still sending secret text messages." Izzie remarked.

The others looked at her curiously at her comment, George though whispered to her, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No!" Izzie protested,

Unfortunately Cristina was standing next to them and remarked loudly, "What happen Iz, jealous Alex is getting some and you aren't?"

Izzie glared at her about to tell her off when Callie spoke, "Addison is that a curling iron? Seriously?"

Addison looked up at her sheepishly as she stuffed the curling iron into her suitcase along with the heels, "No."

Mark laughed as he took a few steps away from Addison, "I guess the saying is true, you can take the girl out of the city but you can't take the city out of the girl."

"Bite me Mark." Addison sneered.

Mark smirked, "Just tell me where Addison."

At once there were a series of groans from all around, and an oomph from Mark when Addison shoved her suitcase at him, "That comment just earned you a trip to my car. Take this back for me."

Mark looked at her incredulously, "I'm not your personal bellboy Addison."

"Yet you were always at the front door of my hotel room." Addison muttered to herself, but because they were all in a line waiting to check in, everyone heard.

Addison groaned, "I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked Callie, who was grinning at her.

"No one wants to know about your extra-curricular activities with Mark, Addison." Derek remarked, watching as Mark walked off with Addison's suitcase in his hands and chuckling to himself.

"Oh shut up Derek." Addison snapped, not even bothering to correct him that she and Mark were no longer anything as far as she was concerned

"This is going to be a _long_ seven days." Izzie muttered to George, who nodded at her in agreement, "Where the hell did Alex go? Seriously. He's going to miss checking in."

"He's…" Addison started but then looked up and pointed, "Coming now."

Callie looked across at her curiously at her hesitance and also noticing she started to speak before she even saw Alex, but remained quiet.

"I think they sat us in alphabetical order." Meredith announced to no one in particular as she looked over her ticket as well as Cristina's and Burke's.

"What are we a bunch of preschoolers?" Cristina asked exasperated.

Derek groaned, "That means I'm sitting next to Mark."

"Maybe you ended up in two different isles?" Meredith suggested

"Not likely." Derek muttered, as he watched Mark make his way towards the group.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"So I heard you've been sending out secret text messages recently. Who's the lucky lady?" Addison whispered to Alex cheekily.

It was now twenty minutes later, Alex and Addison were the only two not to exchange seats and were sitting on the right side of the plane, Addison by the window. Behind them were Callie and George, although before Izzie was sitting next to Callie, but quickly offered her seat to George. George who did not want to sit next to Derek and Mark quickly agreed with her. In front of Derek, Mark and Izzie were Burke Cristina and Meredith.

"What?" Alex asked confused, tearing his gaze away from the movie, "You got my messages right? I didn't send them to someone else right?"

Addison giggled, "Yes, I was talking about Izzie Stevens, she seems very curious about your secret text messages."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Izzie's just being nosy." He took one look at Addison's uneasy expression, glance to his right to see that Meredith was out cold her head resting on Cristina's shoulder and then proceeded to grasp Addison's hand in his own, "There's nothing going on between Izzie and I. You have nothing to be worried about I promise you."

Addison sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, "I know, but this whole thing…_us_ its all new. We haven't even set rules or anything…and I…"

"Addison." Alex interrupted her, nudging her head off his shoulder so that he could look her in the eye, "I like you… I mean really really like you."

He glanced around to see if anyone noticed them, but their colleges were all either sleeping or wrapped up in their own conversations. He kissed her briefly and then grinned as she reposition her head on his shoulder, their hands still clasped, "Besides I don't think I'd be able to handle both you _and_ Izzie."

Addison swatted him on the thigh, "Not funny." She then sighed again, "We have been on what two dates? Had sex a couple of times…"

"Hot sex, Addison." Alex corrected her cockily.

Addison rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying, "…and now we're going to live in the woods for seven days with eight other people. We're never going to get anytime alone are we?"

"Most likely not, but I can bet you anything that some sneaking around is going to happen, George might even grow some balls to get some, and well Shepherd and Meredith are like two rabbits on a regular basis far less…"

"Alex." Addison groaned, stopping him before he could finish his sentence, "I might be fine with Derek and Meredith being together, but I do not need that mental image especially when I am going to be living with Meredith for the next seven days."

"Right, sorry." Alex said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Izzie was completely occupied with the movie that was going on until Mark called out to her.

"So Stevens..." Mark spoke leaning across Derek's sleeping form, and grinning at her suggestively.

Izzie gave him one glance not even bothering to remove her headphones and then returned her attention back to the movie but not before she snapped, "No."

Mark chuckled, "I didn't even ask you a question."

"Yes well the answer to any of your questions, is no." Izzie said firmly.

"How do you even know if the question has a yes or no answer?" Mark asked cheekily.

Izzie sighed slipping off her headphones and shifting to face him. She glanced at a sleeping Derek briefly but then returned her attention to Mark, "I'm not doing this with you."

Mark smirked, "Doing what?"

Izzie gestured between the two of them, "I'm not going to flirt with you. You may think every woman wants you well I would just like to tell you that I'm not one of them. You are my boss and I would like it to remain like that. Don't hit on me."

"Who says I was even going to flirt with you?" Mark asked her amused, "For all you know I was just going to ask you if Derek was drooling."

To emphasize his point he leaned over to get a better look at Derek's face and snorted when he saw the tell tale signs of drool slowly making its way down Derek's chin, "Yup."

Izzie smiled slightly at his antics but then quickly turn her focus back to the movie.

* * *

A couple of hours later the ten doctors piled out of the two rental cars. Some of them groaning as their muscles protested from not being used for the last three hours, others yawning as they had just been woken up. Standing a few feet away was a couple in their mid forties, each dressed in complete hiking gear, no doubt being the Stewarts. Marie Stewart was short and stumpy while her husband was tall and lanky.

"Doctors from Seattle Grace?" Marie asked in greeting as she walked up to them a clipboard in her hand.

Burke who was closet to her greeting her first, "Hello Preston Burke, nice to meet you."

Marie grasped his hand shaking it firmly, "Nice to meet you too. Now where is Mrs. Burke?"

Cristina frowned at the name, while her friends snickered, knowing that she hated being addressed as Mrs. Burke, she held out her hand plastering a smile at the older woman, "Dr. Cristina Burke."

"Good afternoon doctors. My name is Henry Stewart and this is my wife Marie." Henry greeted.

There were a series of polite greetings in return, Marie looked at her chart, "Right before we start I'd like to put faces next to these names. Meredith Grey?"

Meredith held up her hand from her position next to Derek. Marie nodded and wrote something on her chart she continued going through the entire group, "Okay. Normally we go through the rules and agenda for the week before the hike, but because of the time, we decided to hike to the campsite, before it gets dark. Then we'll go through rules show you around and let you guys get settled in."

The ten doctors nodded, all of them going to the trucks of the cars to get their bags, once they were all ready they returned to the entrance of the trail standing behind the couple. Marie smiled at them warmly, "Okay partner up."

"Treating us like freaking preschools." Cristina muttered to Meredith as the two of them stood next to each other indicating a pair.

"I'm sure its just safety precautions." Meredith said sounding unconvinced herself.

Cristina snorted about to retort when Marie cleared her throat to get the doctors attention, "I'm sorry but did your chief give you the list of partners?"

"You wanted us to partner up with the assigned partners?" Izzie asked with a hint of dread in her tone.

Marie nodded as Stewart spoke, "This hike is your first…assignment if you will."

All the doctors forced their smiles as they slowly gravitated towards their partners with much reluctance coming from all except Cristina and Burke.

"Great!" Marie said enthusiastically, not at all deterred by the less than enthusiastic expressions she was receiving. "Now the actual assignment does not come until much later. It's all about trust people. You work with these people 80 hours a week…well I guess in your case more than 100 hours a week. You can't work with people if you don't trust them. This first task is going to challenge your trust in your partner. Think about that as we go."

With that said she turned around and headed into the forest, the ten doctors behind her, all mulling over her words, and Stewart trailing behind the group.

"Damn." Meredith muttered to herself, glancing at Addison who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, or so she thought.

"I won't throw you over a cliff if you don't do it to me." Addison offered.

Meredith eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

Addison looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry I hate awkward silence, and I was thinking it so I figured you were thinking it too."

Meredith smiled slightly, "Actually I was thinking that it may be easier for you to make it look like an accident if I fell over a cliff, rather than when we got to the camp."

The older woman chuckled, "So basically we were both thinking what we thought the _other_ was thinking, but not what we should be thinking?"

Meredith looked across at her in amazement as she side stepped a rock, Addison though looked across at her sheepishly, "I just made absolutely no sense didn't I?"

Meredith smiled slightly and nodded, "Most likely, but what's scary is I understood you."

Addison snickered, "I don't know if that's a good thing or bad."

Meredith shook her head in amusement as the two continued to walk along the trail.

"Meredith and Addison are bonding!" Cristina whispered to Burke disbelief etched in her voice

Burke looked in front at Addison and Meredith who were having a conversation as they manoeuvred their way through the trees and bushes.

"Nothing is wrong with that. That's the point of this trip isn't it? To clear the air, make amends, put our…."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." Cristina snapped, cutting him off.

Burke chuckled draping and arm over her shoulder as they reach a clear smooth path, "Relax have fun."

"Hiking isn't fun Burke." Cristina remarked, "It smells and is sticky." She slapped her arm as another mosquito landed on her bare arm.

"You're suppose to be enjoying nature Cristina." Burke said amused.

Cristina just grumbled as she watched a squirrel run up the bark of a tree a few feet away, "Living like animals."

"Think they're comparing notes?" Mark asked Derek suddenly breaking the silence, as he nodded towards Addison and Meredith.

Derek frowned as he looked at his girlfriend and ex-wife, "No Meredith is probably avoiding any conversation that involves me, and I don't think Addison is comfortable enough _to_ mention me."

Mark snorted in amusement, "You keep telling yourself that Derek."

"Shut up Mark." Derek snapped.

Mark sighed in exasperation, "Look Derek whether you like it or not we got paired for a reason don't you think…"

"I have nothing to say to you Mark." Derek spoke firmly.

"We were best friends for over 30 years Derek. How can you just forget that?"

"I guess it's the same way you _forgot_ that Addison was my wife." Derek replied bitterly.

"I didn't…"

"Drop it Mark I don't want to talk to you about this." Derek replied, cutting him off before he could even begin.

"Look this assignment is about trust…"

"I don't trust you." Derek snapped.

Mark stopped for a moment but then began to pick up his pace to catch up with Derek, "Well even if you don't trust me, I would always trust you with my life."

With that said he walked up to join Izzie and Callie, who had not spoken since leaving the car park.

"So, how do you handle a chick like Torres?" Alex asked George suddenly.

George looked across at him in disbelief, "What? You are unbelievable. Do I question you about the girls that you date? No, so why…"

"Don't get your panties in a twist George." Alex remarked lightly, "I meant when you take her out and stuff. Where do you take her? She makes more money than you so…"

"Why do you… Are you asking for advice?" George asked surprised, turning his attention away from the stone that he had been kicking to look at Alex.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you George, which includes not sending jabs at you. So could do stop pushing my buttons?" Alex asked exasperated.

George nodded, "Okay. I normally take Callie to a pizza joint or some other fast food place. Callie's a simple girl. She prefers to sit at home eating fried chicken and watching DVDs than go out to a fancy restaurant. What's your girl like?"

"That's none of your business O'Malley." Alex snapped automatically.

George rolled his eyes, "Alex, _you_ asked for my advice I can't give you any, unless you give me something to go on."

Alex grunted slightly, "She's a bit high maintenance…I guess…I don't know. I took her for drinks the first time, and the other time ordered Chinese back to her place, but I know she likes to get dress up and do all those girl things…actually she is so out of my league I…oh hell no!"

"What?" George asked alarmed at his sudden outburst he looked in front of him to see what Alex was looking at and froze in his tracks, looking around at the others he saw that they were all wearing similar expressions of either shock or fear.

For they reached a huge drop between the two parts of the land, and a bridge like structure made out of thick rope, connected the two pieces of land. There was a solid length of rope of at least 7 or 8 meters in length that stretched across to the other side, as well as two other equally think ropes on either side of the rope but each about three feet above it. These two ropes were connected to the middle rope by smaller pieces of rope running from the higher rope to the lower, each of the smaller ropes was an equal distance between them. Burke who was the closet to the edge of the cliff looked over and gulped when he saw water gushing 50 feet bellow them.

"Tell me we took a wrong turn and need to head back." Meredith muttered to Cristina her back now towards the 'bridge'.

"Not likely." Cristina muttered, she too seeming apprehensive about the 'bridge'.

"This can't be legal." George muttered as he and Alex joined Cristina and Meredith a good couple of feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"Tell me we are not going to be crossing this." Callie said to Addison, who was eyeing the bridge nervously.

"I wish I could."

"Suck it up ladies. This is the fun of the wilderness." Mark said amused.

"Lets see if you'll be saying the same thing when you get on the bridge made of yarn. Seriously? Can this thing even support any weight?" Izzie asked in disbelief venturing closer to inspect the 'bridge'

"You okay?" Derek asked Meredith, on noticing that she had yet to turn her back away from the cliff, refusing to go any closer or even look at it.

Meredith shook her head slightly, "My fear of heights isn't doing so well for me."

Marie clapped to get all of the doctors attentions, and smiled warmly at them, "Okay doctors as you all can see this will be your first assignment or activity. What ever you wish to call it…"

"How does trust play into this?" Cristina asked curiously, looking back at the ropes swaying in the wind.

"Can this thing even hold our weights?" Izzie asked.

"Is this thing even safe?" Addison asked eyeing the ropes warily.

Henry held up his hands signalling them to stop, "Ladies one question at a time. In answering Dr. Montgomery's question yes this is completely safe, you'll all be in harness which are attached to ropes which would be looped onto the ropes' of the bridge."

"The bridge _is_ a rope." Callie muttered to George who looked a little nauseous.

"These ropes are very strong, rest assured that it can hold _all_ of our weights, but it can not handle the constant movements from so many people at the same time, so you all will be going two at a time." Marie continued, as Henry start handing out harnesses to each of the doctors

"We're going across this with our _partners_?" Izzie asked in disbelief as she took a harness from Henry's out stretched hand. She and Callie eyed each other cautiously

"Guess we're both going over cliffs uh Grey?" Addison asked Meredith, who was biting her lip in contemplation.

Addison looked across at Meredith when she got no response to see the blond a little green in the face, Derek who was now handing Meredith a harness looked across at Addison's confused expression, "She's afraid of heights."

Addison frowned slightly, "Crap that can't be good."

Meredith shook her head vigorously, "Not good at _all._"

The entire group stood around in silence as the all began putting on their harnesses Alex who was also struggling groaned as he finally got them on, "This is _so_ not good for the boys."

"You're telling me." Burke muttered, he looked down at Cristina who was still trying to get on of the straps up a little further, she looked up and him and winked, at which he smirked.

"Feels like I'm on display." George said embarrassed

"You have balls, George well all knew that." Cristina remarked, taking a final pull at hers.

"I didn't" Alex stated.

At once Izzie and Meredith turned around to glare at him. Meredith seemed to momentarily forget her fear of heights and looked at Alex then at George, "Seems to me that George…."

She trailed off smirking at Alex, but Alex just sneered, "You would know wouldn't you Grey."

She glared at him, about to move towards him when Derek pulled her back, he glared at Alex, "Do you really want to go there?"

"Whoa! Hey why's everyone on edge, trust me no ones going to die okay? This bridge is the safest route there is." Henry said walking around to make sure that everyone had put on his or her harness properly.

"Right." Henry continued, he stood next to the rope and attached the loop from his harness to the rope above the bridge, " Take your time, no ones rushing you, always hold on to the side ropes, try to place your foot exactly on the rope below. If you feel like you're going to fall, don't panic, just stop that's what the smaller ropes are for, grab onto them if not your partner will be behind you to catch you if you fall…"

"But what if the one behind falls?" George asked nervously.

"I'll be behind the pair to make sure nothing goes wrong, but you will be essentially doing this with your partner." Marie informed

"Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to sue you if we die?" Alex asked in all seriousness

Henry chuckled, "I guess, but seeing as you would be dead that would be hard to do."

All ten doctors looked at him horrified, at which he smiled, "Joking, trust me nothing is going to happen."

"Henry is going to go across first, show you how to do it and then we'll start going in pairs." Marie informed them, she then tapped her head lightly and pulled out five pieces of black cloth, "I almost forgot about the assignment."

"I thought _this_ was the assignment?" Meredith asked with a look of dread.

Marie shook her head, "No, one of you will be blindfolded, while the other guides the two of you to the other side of the bridge. Its all about trust."

* * *

_I tried to get a little cliff-hangery lol hope you guys like it. I'll try not to take so long in updating._

_Review? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Right thanks for the reviews yet again, just a word of warning this chapter is a little dramatic at the end, they're going to cross a 50 foot drop, that's a serious thing. Don't worry I'm not Shonda no one is going to die._

_Oh someone asked in Izzie and George slept together, the answer is no, I don't want to deal with the Gizzie stuff, besides I already have someone for Izzie ;)_

_Anyway hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"What?" All ten doctors screeched in shock.

"_That_ can't be legal." Izzie insisted, playing with the straps of her bag nervously.

"Right watch as Henry makes his way across the bridge," The ten doctors looked on apprehensively as Henry slowly made his way across the bridge with no complications, once he landed on the platform he looked across at the group waving his hands signalling that it was okay for them to make their way across.

Marie smiled handing a piece of cloth to each pair, "Right so who's going first?"

The ten doctors all looked at her uneasily, when Burke sighed and handed the piece of cloth to Cristina, "We'll go first."

Cristina looked at the piece of cloth in her hand and grumbled as she tied it around her eyes, "If I die, I am coming back just so I can kill her."

Burke chuckled, as he guided her to the edge of the cliff, "You'll be fine. Do you want to go on first then put on that on?"

Cristina pulled the cloth a little way above her eyes, once her harness was hooked onto the rope she slowly stepped onto the rope, gripping the ropes on either side of her firmly, "Right Burke hold me so I can pull this thing down."

Burke waiting for her to inch a little further onto the rope and slowly stepped onto it, he held onto one side of the rope while his other arm steadied Cristina so she could pull the cloth over her eyes, "Right lets get this thing over with." Cristina muttered,

She gripped onto either side of the rope, and she and Burke slowly made their way across the bridge with no complications and neither of them noticing that Marie never came onto the bridge. Once they reached across to the other side and Henry signal the okay Marie turned to face the remaining eight doctors.

"I thought you were going to be behind us?" Izzie asked in disbelief.

"They were handling it fine and it would be safer if just you and your partner went across so there would be less interference of the ropes." Marie explained.

Izzie shook her head, "_Now_ she thinks of that." She muttered.

"Can we go last?" Meredith asked Addison suddenly.

Addison smiled warmly, "Grey we can go when ever you're ready. I for one have no problem prolonging that experience."

Meredith breathed out a sigh in relieve, "Thank god."

Addison handed her the piece of cloth. "I think it would be better if you have on the blindfold."

Meredith took the piece of cloth with shaking hands, "Yea."

"You're going to be okay?" Derek asked Meredith concerned.

Meredith nodded breathing a little deeply, "Hopefully." She looked across at Addison, "Once I can…you know we'll talk about how to do that… thing."

Addison smiled. "Sure."

Meredith looked at Mark who was now walking up to them, "Shouldn't the two of you be talking about how you're going to walk that thing?"

Mark shrugged looking across at Derek, "I'll wear the blindfold?"

"Okay." Derek agreed nodding at him, and then returned his attention to Meredith.

"That's it?" Meredith asked in disbelief,

Derek smiled, "Mer we're going to be crossing a rope about four inches thick over a drop of…" He trailed off when he saw her expression of horror, "Point is personal problems are but on hold when both of our lives are at stake."

"That and I am more trusting than Derek." Mark said amused.

"And Derek is a bit on the control freak and needs to see what's going on around him." Addison added cheekily

"So which one of us is going to wear this thing?" Callie asked Izzie, holding up the cloth

Izzie bit her lip in contemplation, "I guess the one whose got less balance."

Callie nodded, "That'll be me then." She breathed deeply gripping the piece of cloth in her hand.

"People!" Marie called out to get their attention, also interrupting George and Alex's on going argument "We're wasting time we need to start moving."

They slowly gravitated together, Addison now standing next to Alex and George, she place her hand on Alex's shoulder, "Karev."

Alex looked at her curiously as she removed her hand, "What is the one thing I am always telling you?"

Alex smiled slightly, "That I'm an ass?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "In the OR Karev."

Alex frowned in mock thought, "Always listen to you?"

"Alex." Addison said in exasperation.

Alex laughed, ignoring the looks they were now getting from their friends and colleagues "Trust my instincts."

Addison nodded gesturing to George, "Right think about that."

Alex nodded and handed the piece of cloth to George, "You gotta trust me Georgie."

George frowned at the nickname but took the blindfold nonetheless, "Right."

"Doctors!" Marie called out yet against.

"McPerky is getting a bit impatient." Izzie muttered to Meredith

"What does she expect? Us to be jumping for joy at the thought of plunging to our death?" Meredith asked dryly.

Izzie looked across at her in amazement, "You sounded so much like Cristina just now, it's a little scary."

"Yea well sometimes she has a point." Meredith replied looking on as George and Alex slowly started their way across the rope,

Izzie bit her lip, "I hope Alex doesn't tease George while they are on that thing. George is so fidgety as it is."

As she said that Alex voice was carried by the wind, "George stop shaking!"

Addison groaned biting her lip nervously as she watched Alex and George going across the rope with Alex's hand on George's shoulder and the other gripping onto the rope on his left, "God Alex you're going to make it worse." She muttered to herself.

"So the help moved up his status to boyfriend?" Callie asked her amused.

Addison looked across at her alarmed, and quickly scanned around them and breathed a sigh in relief when she noticed that the others weren't around them. Callie chuckled her eyes still focused on her fiancée and Alex, "So its true."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addison said, but then held her breath when she saw that Alex almost lost his footing.

Callie bit her lip, and breathed a sigh of relief when George did not loose his balance, and continued to grip the ropes on either side of him, "So that panicked look was for your friend's fiancée? Or because your boyfriend almost fell?"

"Callie!" Addison hissed finally turning her full attention to her friend when she saw both Alex and George step off of the bridge and onto the platform.

Callie grinned, "Just admit that I'm right and I'll leave you."

Addison eyed her suspiciously but then sighed in exasperation, at which Callie grinned, "I knew it! How long has this been going on? Did you do…"

She trailed off when she saw Izzie approaching them, " It's our turn. Meredith and Dr. Montgomery are going last, and Derek wants to stay with Meredith a little longer. She's still a bit freaked."

Callie nodded and looked back at Addison and then made her way towards the bridge, holding her breath as she unsteadily stepped onto the rope, grasping the other ropes for dear life, "Callie the blindfold." Izzie reminded her from her position behind her.

Before Callie could even think about how she was going to pull on the piece of cloth that was hanging around her neck, she felt Izzie grasp her hand, Callie looked back at her curiously, but Izzie just gestured her to put on the blindfold. Callie quickly pulled the black cloth over her eyes and let Izzie help her move a few inches forward so that the intern would have room. Once Izzie was on the rope and gripping the rope with one hand the other stretched out next to Callie's right, when she noticed that Callie was tilting to the right, once they were both balanced the two of them slowly made their way across the ropes neither of them speaking, unless Izzie needed to direct Callie.

"See Mer, Izzie and Callie aren't even swaying." Derek said pointing at the two women who were making there way across 'bridge'

Meredith nodded, "I can do this. Its no big deal."

"That's the spirit Grey." Addison said encouragingly, elbowing Mark in the side, when he starting chuckling.

Meredith looked across at her and frowned with uncertainty, Addison sighed, "I wouldn't throw you over Meredith."

"Addison!" Derek hissed, "You're not helping."

Addison frowned looking across at Meredith, she pointed a finger at Derek, "Him, I can't guarantee you anything."

Meredith smiled slightly, knowing the older woman was only kidding. She looked across on the other side of the bridge and saw that Callie and Izzie made it to the other side.

"Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan. Its your turn." Marie informed the two men, gesturing for them to go.

Mark nodded, "Right. Derek if you're going to push me over, please wait until we're clear of the cliff. I rather fall straight into the water rather than hit my head against any rocks on the way down."

"Mark!" Addison said appalled not appreciating the joke one bit.

"Wouldn't want to mess up your face Mark?" Derek asked amused, he squeezed Meredith's hand in one last reassurance and then made his way towards the bridge.

"Derek!" Addison said in the same tone, "Its not funny either of you!"

"Sorry Addison." They both chimed in dry tones.

"They won't do anything right?" Meredith asked her concerned as she watch both Mark and Derek each take turns stepping onto the bridge and begin to make their way across the bridge, a little faster than the others had.

Addison shook her head watching the two men in front of her, "No. Derek may want to kill Mark on a daily basis but he'd never purposely harm him. Mark knows that, that's why he trusts Derek to lead him across the bridge."

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief at Addison's words, "That's good. I thought Derek would be fussing the entire time."

"Derek may be a bit hard-headed at times, but he knows the severity of the situation." Addison reassured her; she looked across to see that Derek and Mark had reached across the other side.

"Are you ladies ready?" Marie asked the two enthusiastically.

Meredith groaned and closed her eyes for a moment, Addison looked across at Marie and then back at Meredith, "When ever you're ready."

Meredith took a few steps forward but then froze, "Oh crap. I should ask Burke if its possible for a person's heart to drop to their stomach."

Addison chuckled, "Think about something else. What can distract you?"

"Well surgery." Meredith said sheepishly, now avoiding looking at the bridge, she bit her lip in contemplation and then smiled and spoke not really thinking about what she was saying, "Sex."

"Grey I refuse to walk across that thing, with you thinking about sex with my ex-husband." Addison frowned torn between amusement and disgust at Meredith's facial expression.

Meredith's eyes shot open in shock at Addison words, "Crap. I wasn't suppose to say that out loud."

Addison finally laughed seeing the humour in the situation, "Somehow I figured that."

Meredith looked at her sheepishly, while Addison just shook her head, "You ready?"

"I think so. Let's just get it over with right?"

"The faster we do it the faster it would get done." Addison reassured her, "You want me to help you on?"

Meredith shook her head, "I got it. I think."

She stepped forward, making sure to focus on the rope in front of her and not the gushing water 50 feet below her. She held her breath as she shakily grasped the rope to her right and lowered her foot unsteadily onto the lower rope. She closed her eyes for a moment and then grasped the other rope and slowly brought her other foot onto the rope the tip of her left foot touching the heel of her right.

"Okay." Meredith released a deep breath and looked forward, not daring to look below her.

"You need to put on the blindfold." Addison reminded her from behind.

"Crap." Meredith muttered, she stood still for a moment unsure what do to when she felt two hands grasp her waist on either side; looking back she saw that Addison was holding onto her firmly while she remained on the platform.

"Thanks." Meredith muttered shakily yanking the piece of cloth over her eyes, once she had it on she gripped the ropes on either side of her the knuckles turning white. "Okay."

Addison nodded and slowly stepped onto the bridge, the rope shifting slightly at the extra weight, "When you're ready." Addison called out to Meredith.

"You're the one that can see so lead the way." Meredith spoke, "I'm ready."

"Okay well don't step…" Addison started but was cut off my Meredith

"What?" Meredith said alarmed.

"Grey, let me finish." Addison said calmly, knowing the younger woman was still scared out of her wits, Addison glanced below then and gulped, she shook head to remove any thoughts of falling and returned her focus on Meredith, "Let your left foot move down your right and onto the rope, that way you're not stepping blindly and you have an idea of where your feet are."

"That makes sense." Meredith muttered to herself, she took a deep breath and slowly followed Addison's instructions.

Neither of them spoke for a while and slowly made their way across the bridge. On reaching halfway through a sudden gush of wind swept through the drop and the entire bridge began to sway.

"Shit!" Meredith screamed clutching both ropes for dear life and halting in her steps, her face paling considerably.

Addison's heart began to pound as she felt both she and Meredith sway from left to right, they were no longer vertical, "Breathe Meredith." She told the younger woman, as she felt her go rigid.

"We're moving!" Meredith said panicked, screaming when another gush of wind swept through them and the ropes swayed to a greater angle.

"It's the wind." Addison muttered taking her time to breathe properly, and trying to stay clam.

"We're going to die." Meredith moaned her hands now shaking in fright.

"We're not going to…. fuck!" Addison screamed as yet another gush of wind swept pass.

"Oh god." Meredith muttered, feeling herself begin to loose balance as the entire bridge leaned to the right.

Addison looked up alarmed and saw that one of Meredith's hands was loosening as well as one of her feet was slipping from the rope, without even thinking about it she wrapped her left arm around the blond, balancing both of them.

"We are not going to die." Addison said firmly, sucking in a breath when she felt their bodies tilt yet again to the left, "Meredith on the count of three you're going to duck with me okay?"

"Okay." Meredith breathed out, grateful that she could not see what was going on.

"One…Two. Three." Addison counted and on three both women crouched down, their hands gliding along the thinner ropes and grasping them firmly, the bridge still swaying,

"We'd have more balance like this." Addison explained, "Increasing our surface area lowers our centre of gravity and we'd be more stable."

"You're a physics geek?" Meredith asked her shakily, her breathing still laboured.

"Yea…. OH!" Addison started to reply but then screamed along with Meredith when the rope swung almost to 90 degrees.

"We _are_ going to die." Meredith moaned, " My life is flashing before my eyes. I guess this what people talk about when they are about to die. I'll never get to finish my internship. We're going to fall 50 feet below into rapid water with rocks and…

"Meredith think about surgeries!" Addison screeched out, not wanting to hear the interns monologue about them dying, knowing it would scare her as well.

"What surgery? That won't help. Oh god we're going to fall and die and…"

"Sex! Think about that!" Addison screeched again, "Just stop talking you're freaking me out more than I already am!"

"Damn it!" Derek hissed angrily, as he watched Meredith and Addison's forms from a distance.

"Derek they are going to be fine." Mark reassured him, "Addison will keep Meredith calm."

Derek shook his head, "Yea but that's when she has control of the situation. Once Addison realizes that she has none she starts to panic. Meredith's already panicking as it is."

"I'm going to kill Webber." Cristina hissed, as watched along with the others.

"Can't you do something?" Alex asked Henry exasperated.

"If anyone goes on that when it has such momentum, they'll just make matters worst." Henry replied easily.

Alex growled going to stand next to Callie and George, groaning when he saw the ropes sway yet again, taking Addison and Meredith with it.

"They'll be fine." Izzie spoke, repeating it a few times trying to convince herself more than the others.

"Look the winds stopped." George pointed out.

"All they need now is to wait on the rope to stop swinging." Burke informed the group.

Derek bit his lip as he watched both Meredith and Addison shakily stand and slowly make their way across the remaining of the bridge. When the women landed on the platform they each yanked off their bags, Meredith pulled of her blindfold and then leaped into Derek's arms, while Addison plopped onto the ground, both women breathing heavily.

Addison leaned against the metal pole that was used to tie the ropes; she brought her knees to her chest and laid her arms across it, her eyes closed, the severity of the situation finally hitting.

* * *

_Wow so when I was writing this I felt anxious just thinking about it, anyway what do you guys think?_

_Some Addex, and MerDer next I promise. myabe some McStizzie _

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for the reviews. They make my day :)_

_This chapter is a bit of a filler. Just so you know. Oh and as I promised some MerDer and Addex with a side of McStizzie. I couldn't help myself. LOL_

* * *

"Oh my god are the two of you okay?" Izzie asked awestruck.

When neither woman answered, the others just stayed quiet, Callie moved to crouch next to Addison resting a comforting hand on the older woman's arm, "Hey."

Addison looked up at her, her eyes rimmed with tears, she wiped the corner of her eyes as continued to breathe heavily, "That…that was the scariest thing… I have ever been through."

Addison bit her lip as she looked over Callie's shoulder to see Alex a few feet away looking at her concerned, once they made eye contact; Addison's eyes began to water again. On seeing Addison quickly wiping her eyes repeatedly and Alex torn between wanting to go to her and staying in his spot, Callie stood up, "How much further is the camp?"

"It's a straight path from here." Marie informed having just come off the bridge, "About five minutes."

"Well how about we leave them here for a while to catch themselves? Derek will stay with Meredith and… Alex do you mind staying with Addison?" Callie asked ignoring George's surprised expression, "I would but my stomach really couldn't handle that just now."

Alex nodded giving her a grateful smile, "That's no problem." He spoke moving to sit next to Addison,

The others all gave Meredith, who still had her head buried in Derek's shoulder, and Addison who was inching closer to Alex, one final look and followed Marie and Henry along the path towards the campsite. Once they were out of sight, Addison immediately latched onto Alex, not caring that Meredith and Derek were a few feet away from them. Alex wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly

"Its okay." Alex whispered soothingly, "You're okay."

Addison breathing was laboured as she began to speak softly into his chest, "I…I thought we were going to die."

"Hey." Alex called out to her softly, tilting her head so she was looking at him. He wiped a lone tear that was making its way down her cheek, "But you didn't. You're both fine."

Addison bit her lip, smiling at his words, "Yea."

"Babe, you're fine." Alex reassured her, he gave her a crooked grin, "Besides you're too hot for a little wind to take you down."

Addison scoffed, "Yea tell that to the wind."

Alex chuckled softly, still continuing to rub circles along her back, knowing that she was still a little shaken up. He looked over his shoulder to see that Meredith and Derek were both still standing in the same spot, and Meredith was clutching onto Derek's shirt for dear life.

"Its stupid isn't it?" Meredith muttered into Derek's shirt while she wiped her eyes in his shirt, "I'm fine but…"

"Mer…" Derek called out.

"I almost died…again." She spoke in the same tone, more to herself than to him, but just needing to cling onto him.

"Mer…"

"Addison saved me." Meredith said in awe, "Your ex-wife saved my life…I was so scared."

"Mer…"

"If she hadn't grabbed me…Der I would have fell." Meredith said finally looking at him.

"But she did, and you are here and you are fine, as is she." Derek smiled at her and then looked over at Addison and smirked, "Apparently she is better than fine."

"What?" Meredith asked confused,

She released her grip on his shirt and turned to see what he was looking at, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Addison wrapped in Alex arms. Alex was rubbing circles on Addison's back, when he looked across at the two. Meredith grinned at him, at which he just smiled slightly.

"Guess we solved the mystery of who his secret text friend was." Meredith said amused.

"Indeed." Derek said, shaking his head in amusement as the two of them moved towards the other couple,

"Hey." Meredith called out to them as she took a step to stand in front of the two,

Addison pulled away from Alex and looked up at her, Meredith's eyes still red from before. Addison sniffled slightly, "You okay?"

Meredith nodded, "You?"

"Yea. That was…" Addison trailed off.

"Scariest shit ever?" Meredith supplied, she shifted on the heels of her feet awkwardly, "Uh…thanks…you know for saving me and…uh you know."

Addison grinned, "No problem, Grey. Besides if you had fallen people would think that I did it on purpose." She smiled at the younger woman showing that she was just kidding.

"Addison." Derek said exasperated

Addison chuckled, "What Derek? She knows I'm kidding."

Derek rolled his eyes and then looked at her pointedly, as she was still wrapped in Alex's arms, "So…"

"None of your business Derek." Addison spoke decisively.

Alex shrugged his shoulders at Meredith's inquisitive expression, "You heard the lady, Mer."

Addison smirked as she stood up pulling Alex along with her, "Let's go to the camp shall we?"

She grabbed her bag that lay abandoned on the floor as she and Alex headed towards the trail that the others had just taken. Meredith and Derek watched the two go in disbelief, but quickly followed suit to catch up to them.

"Alex." Meredith called out.

Alex looked across at her, smirking as she tried to catch up with his strides, "Mer?"

"How long has this been going on?" Meredith asked curiously.

Addison looked across at Meredith and smirked, "Grey, I think you should check on your boyfriend, old age is catching up to him."

Meredith frowned at her words, stopping in her tracks to look behind her, only to see Derek tying his shoelace. She grinned at his incredulous expression no doubt having heard what Addison had said.

"Addison! I was tying my shoes!" Derek called out.

"What ever you say old man!" Addison called back teasingly, knowing that Derek would not appreciate the jabs.

"What was that? I can tell everyone about your relationship with Karev?" Derek asked her, he smirked when he saw that both she and Alex froze.

Addison was the first to turn around to face the couple, "You can't tell anyone about us."

"Okay."

"Why?"

Both Meredith and Derek said simultaneously, Derek being the latter, he looked across at Meredith in disbelief, Meredith shrugged, "What? She's my boss _and_ she saved my life."

Addison smirked at Derek, "Thank you Meredith."

"Fine. But do we at least get to know how long this little escapade has been going on?" Derek asked.

Addison rolled her eyes turning around to head to the camp, pointedly ignoring Derek's question. Alex looked from Derek to Meredith shrugging his shoulders and then going to catch up to Addison.

Meredith giggled at Derek's incredulous expression and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Come on, once Izzie gets it out of Alex we'll know everything."

Derek chuckled, "True."

* * *

"That's it?" Izzie whispered to Cristina in disbelief as the remaining group walked onto the grounds.

On entering the clearing where the campsite was situated the first thing the eight doctors noticed was the size of the five cottages that we scattered at the entrance of the site. The cottages, which seemed to be no bigger than Meredith's living room all, had stoned pathways leading to the only doors. Behind the five cottages, about a couple of yards away was a clear path leading to another building much larger than the cottages

"You'll be staying in these cottages," Marie informed gesturing to the five structures, "Behind them a few feet away as you can see is the mess hall. Which is where meals will be served and where we start every morning. Go settle in doctors and we'll meet in two hours for dinner, and go through the rules, and the agenda for the week."

"Oh here are the keys." Henry said handing five keys to Burke, " Dr. Burke yours is the one on the farthest left.

With that said she and her husband walked off and towards the mess hall, leaving the eight doctors to their own devices.

"I didn't think it was possible for two people to be anymore boring." Cristina commented dryly.

"She's a bit perky though." George commented looking at the couple, "I guess this is it."

"Its…nice I guess." Izzie said slightly unsure, looking at the handful of plastic chairs that were in the centre surrounding a small pile of wood, no doubt for a fire.

"Yea right." Cristina muttered with a scowl

"Those things look smaller than my college dorm room." Mark grunted.

"We should probably go settle in." Callie spoke to the group.

They all nodded, Burke and Cristina headed for the one on the farthest to the left, while Mark took the next one, George going to the middle cottage and Callie and Izzie making their way towards the other.

"Which bed do you want?" Callie asked Izzie as they stepped into the cramped room.

Izzie bit her lip looking around the room, which consisted of two single beds each on opposite sides of the room, which wasn't much as the distance between the two beds were less than three feet apart, above them was an average size ceiling fan. There were louver windows by each bed. Next to the bed on the right was a lone dressing table and to the left of that was a single door leading to the cramped bathroom, which consisted of a shower, toilet and sink.

"Homey." Izzie said dryly, she looked up at Callie, "Oh whichever it doesn't matter."

Callie nodded throwing her bag onto the bed on the left, she plopped onto the mattress and groaned, "At least its not too bad."

"Yea." Izzie muttered as she followed suit.

The two women remained in awkward silence as they unpacked their bags, each of them taking a draw for herself, and a side on the dressing table. Once she was finished Izzie left the room without a word. On stepping out of the room Izzie sighed, she looked around at her surroundings and made a beeline for one of the lounging chairs, propping herself on it she closed her eyes only to hear a voice breaking her silence.

"Tired already Stevens?" Mark asked amused.

Izzie peered up at him, "If I say yes would you leave me alone?"

Mark chuckled, grabbing a chair to sit next to her, "Nope."

"What if I pretend to be sleeping?"

Mark laughed, "Well if you're pretending. I know you're awake. So no."

"You're insufferable." Izzie growled, finally sitting up to look at him properly, "What?"

Mark smirked, "I was reading through that thing the chief gave us. I saw that swimsuits were required, I…"

"You want to borrow one of mine?" Izzie smirked.

"You wound me Stevens." Mark said dramatically, "I wanted to _see_ one of yours."

"You're an ass you know that right?" Izzie asked.

Mark chuckled, "I am also your boss."

"Bosses don't hit on their colleagues." Izzie pointed out,

"Yea they just sleep with them or marry them." Mark said smirking at her

"So what? You think because Derek and Burke are sleeping with interns so should you?"

Mark shrugged, "I want to see what all the fuss is about."

"Asshole." Izzie snapped, getting up and heading back into her room.

"What did you do?" Addison asked exasperated as she, Alex, Derek and Meredith walked up to him.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Mark asked innocently.

"Because Izzie just called you an asshole. So I'm assuming you did something to deserve that." Addison said easily.

Mark rolled his eyes handing her a key, "Stevens and I friends. Here's your key it's the one on the right."

"Friends? Yea right." Alex scoffed.

"We will be." Mark told him smugly, as he walked off.

"So Izzie is his next prey." Derek said shaking his head, "I'd say poor Izzie, but I think Mark might not be walking out of this forest when she's done with him anyway."

Alex laughed, "She's probably cut off his balls and feed it to the fish."

"Alex that's disgusting." Meredith said.

"You're telling me, that would hurt like hell." Alex remarked walking off to look for his cottage.

Derek shivered at the thought as he followed Alex, "Ouch."

Addison shook her head at their comments; she looked at Meredith who was now looking at her with a customary uncomfortable expression. Addison rolled her eyes, "Grey are you going to be uncomfortable for this entire trip?"

Meredith's eyes widened slightly, as she followed Addison to the farthest cottage on the right, "Maybe…I don't know…No."

Addison looked back at her amused, "Now who's the one not making sense?"

Meredith grinned sheepishly following Addison into the room, on entering her smile faltered, "God its small."

Addison took a few steps to get to the other side of the room, "And _you_ like Derek's trailer."

Meredith shook her head, "Here smells like old wood."

She plopped onto the bed on the left, and gazed around the small confined space, "Talk about getting one with nature."

Addison frowned, "Don't remind me."

After taking her bag off her back, Meredith stood up and took a step to the bathroom door, on opening it she winced, "Can we even stand in there?"

Addison leaned to her right to peer into the room and winced, "You're going to be practically peeing in the shower."

"Gross." Meredith muttered as she ventured into the small space, "At least it has soap and toilet paper."

"Yea." Addison said dryly still frowning in disgust.

"Can I bathe first?" Meredith asked already grabbing her bag.

Addison dropped back on her bed and gestured to the blond to go ahead, "Brace yourself though. I don't think it has warm water."

"Great." Meredith said sarcastically, she took the bag about to step into the bathroom then noticed that the bag was too big for the room; with a sigh she threw the bag back on the bed and dug through her stuff to get her clothes, towel and toiletries.

An hour and a half later Meredith was laying on her bed after she finished unpacking, her iPod in her hand as she listened to music.

"Psst. Mer." A familiar voice called out.

Meredith opened her eyes to see Derek peering down at her from behind the window. Meredith grinned going to open the door, "Hey."

"Where's Addison?" Derek asked curiously, scanning the small room before he attacked her lips.

Meredith giggled, "Bathing, why?"

Derek smirked, "Just wanted to make sure before I did this." He grinned when he snaked his hand under her T-shirt.

"Derek!" Meredith squealed in protest, grabbing his hand, "We can't."

"Why?" Derek asked her amused resting her on her bed, then going to kiss her neck.

"I am not having sex when your ex-wife is in the bathroom!" Meredith hissed pushing him off, she sat up fixing her hair, "Besides Cristina said we have to go the mess hall to go over the 'rules'."

Derek grunted, "Fine, but how about we take walk after?"

Meredith laughed at his eager expression, "Sure, but I have a feeling that we are not going to like these rules."

"We gotta think positive Mer." Derek said enthusiastically, "If not rules are meant to be broken right?"

Meredith laughed, "Is that what your mother taught you?"

Derek grinned going to kiss her again, which she willingly obliged to sound of something clattering to floor brought her back, she pushed Derek away yet again, "Stop that."

"Say it like you mean it." Derek smirked.

Rolling her eyes she sat up and pulled him along with her, "Come on lets go to the mess hall, she glanced out the window and saw that it was pitch black except the lights that were coming from the adjacent cottages.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Addison." Meredith said.

Derek looked out the window and then nodded, "Right its getting dark out there."

"Exactly we should wait for her."

Derek then smirked, "Well in that case…" He trailed off as he pushed her onto the bed.

"Derek!" Meredith hissed, protesting weakly.

"Come one Mer. She takes forever." Derek said against her lips.

Meredith grunted, pushing him off of her, "No Derek."

Derek sighed dramatically and rolled off of her, but he forgot it was a single bed and ended up rolling onto the floor. Meredith erupted into giggles, "Oh! Are you okay?"

Derek groaned in pain sitting up, "You're suppose to ask that _before_ you laugh."

Meredith bit her lip to refrain from laughing, but took one look at his wounded expression and giggled again, "Sorry."

"Help me up?" Derek asked her cheekily.

Meredith stretched out her hand but then pulled it back before he could grab it, causing Derek to fall against the floor again, "Oh! I thought you were going to pull me on the floor with you."

Derek rubbed the back of his head, "I was, but that still hurt."

Meredith laughed again when the bathroom door opened, and a gush of cold breezed filtered through the room. Addison stepped out of her hair wrapped up in a towel, on seeing the two she frowned, "The two of you were _not_ having sex in here."

"No!" Meredith said alarmed, "He fell off the bed."

Addison's eye shot up at that, giving Meredith a sceptical expression, "No! He… we were waiting for you!" Meredith said suddenly.

Addison's eyes widened at that, "What!"

Meredith's face suddenly turned red at the double meaning of her words, and Derek broke out in laughter, "No!No! Its late…we were going to the mess hall…we were waiting for you…not for…no to go to…Derek! Stop laughing its not funny!" Meredith snapped kicking him in the leg.

Addison laughed, "Meredith relax I know what you meant. The wall between the bathroom and the room is thin."

"Oh God." Meredith moaned in embarrassment. Derek was still on the floor laughing.

"Thanks for waiting on me." Addison looked down at Derek and scowled, nudging him in the head, "No thanks to you though."

"Hey watch it!" Derek protest as Addison stepped over him.

Meredith grinned at him as Addison walked out of the room, "Serves you right."

Derek sat up rubbing his head, "A little help for the cripple?"

Meredith giggled helping him up, "You're hardly crippled Derek. Let's go before we get in trouble for being late or something."

* * *

_So next up, the group complain about the 'rules', another assignment. Mark continues to try to get into Izzie's pants. While the other couples strive for some alone time._

_Reivew?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, I know where the hell have I been? Well I have no excuse for why this took so long, but I do want to thank all of you that reviewed I'm glad that you guys liked it. This is a bit longer than my usual chapters so I hope that makes up for something._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"We have a freaking curfew! Are you freaking kidding me?" Cristina called out exasperated as the group made their way back to their rooms.

"And what's with the no visitors after dark rule?" Callie asked in disbelief,

"I feel like we're back in high school or boarding school." Addison bemoaned as she walked next to Callie.

"You ladies a being dramatic." Burke said amused looping his arm around Cristina, who just grunted in return

"Burke, we can't come and go as we please. Its like a prison." Cristina complained, "Only with trees and doesn't smell as bad."

Meredith who was walking next to her bit her lip to refrain from laughing, but after a few seconds couldn't help it and giggled out loudly, Cristina looked across at her disgusted, "What?"

"Hanky panky." Meredith muttered and then giggled again.

"And this is my cue to join the men." Burke spoke over Meredith's giggles; he took one last look at Cristina's incredulous expression and grinned before he headed back towards the other men.

Izzie suddenly joined Meredith in laughter, "The look on that woman's face, when Sloan asked if by extra-curricular activities she meant the hanky panky… I can't believe he said that."

"I can't believe she didn't know what he was referring to." Cristina commented dryly.

Meredith chuckled lightly, "_And_ after all the innuendos he kept coming up with."

Addison who was walking along with them chuckled at Meredith's comment, "I have to give Mark one thing though, with him around _nothing_ is boring."

Callie grinned, "Never thought I would have been grateful that Sloan was there for that _very_ long meeting."

"Sloan did make it somewhat bearable," Cristina agreed, as the entire group reached their cottages, she looked across to see the five men standing around the unlit fire place, "I am going to get my husband and have some sex."

"Rub it in. Why don't you." Meredith muttered after her.

Cristina turned around to face as she walked backwards to Burke, "Jealous I'm getting some and you aren't Mer?"

"Yes." Meredith said not denying it.

"Join the club." Izzie said dryly, as she looked across to her cottage, to see George and Callie speaking in hushed tones, groaning she looked across at Meredith about to comment on something, only to see that Meredith was already making her way towards Derek. Addison and Alex both seemed to have already headed back to their cottages.

With a sigh Izzie plopped onto one of the lounging chairs and gazed up at the stars, "Not even five minutes after the meeting from hell and already you're breaking the rules. My kind of girl."

Izzie looked to her right not at all surprised to see Mark peering down at her, "Well it's a stupid rule."

Mark smirked grabbing a chair and sat facing her, "See. You and me we think a like. Do you want to break some more rules together?"

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Was that suppose to be a pick up line?"

Mark grinned, "No. You wanted it to be one?"

"No!" Izzie screeched appalled at the thought.

Mark placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "I'm hurt Stevens."

"Did I deflate your already enlarged ego?" Izzie asked him dryly.

"Maybe, you want to nurse my enlarged ego?" Mark asked smirking at Izzie's disgusted expression no doubt catching his innuendo.

"Is it possible for you to talk to a woman with out hitting on her?" Izzie asked him exasperated.

Mark bit his lip, contemplating her question, "Never really tried."

Izzie rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Well you should try it sometime."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"What's wrong?" Derek asked Meredith as he approached her; noticing her frown,

"Cristina is getting to have sex." Meredith muttered, pouting slightly.

Derek chuckled, he glanced across to his left to see that Mark was currently talking to Izzie, no doubt chatting up the blonde, "Well I have an empty cottage with _two_ beds. We can go and have sex in there."

Meredith giggled, "You also have a roommate."

"Who is trying to hit on Izzie. We can be quick." Derek said winking at her, as he pulled her along to his and Mark's cottage.

"Derek." Meredith warned, glancing briefly at Izzie and Mark, "Izzie is going to walk away just now. We aren't that good."

Derek smirked as he opened the door, "Mark's stubborn. Pass me your elastic hair band thing."

Meredith looked at him confused as she pulled the elastic band out of her hair and handed it to him, when she saw that he looped it around the door handle she groaned, "Derek we aren't in college."

Derek smirked pulling her into the room, "Yes, but Mark would see it and give us some time. I hope."

"Derek." Meredith protested yet again, but other than voicing her opinion she did not physically protest to him pushing her against the bed, or when his hands worked their way along her torso and taking her sweater off.

A few minutes later they were so wrapped up in each other, neither of them noticed when the door opened nor the fact that Mark walked into the room smirking at the sight before him. By now Meredith was straddling Derek, in only her bra and jeans, while Derek was still dressed. Mark whistled, alerting them to his presence.

Meredith jumped in surprise grabbing her sweater to cover herself. Mark chuckled, "Dude, you're still so lazy that you don't go on top?"

"Mark!" Derek hissed, he gestured to him angrily, "Get out!"

Mark chuckled seemed unfazed by the couple's appearance, "Shep, are you forgetting that this is my room too? Now I'd gladly watch but…"

He trailed off when Meredith sent a pillow soaring towards his head. Grabbing it before it hit him, Mark continued to laugh, "Sorry. This one's got a bit of a temper Derek."

"Mark." Derek snapped angrily

"Oh fine." Mark said chuckling as he turned around, allowing Meredith to slip back into her sweater.

Meredith grunted as she slid off of Derek's lap and pecked him on the lips, "I'll see you in the morning." She glared at Mark who was still grinning, "Shut up."

He laughed at her words as she slipped out the room, not before she took off her elastic band off the handle. "Nice touch with the rubber band. But I needed to pee."

Derek just glared him, and began to get ready for bread. "Derek, come on I wasn't going to…"

"Just leave Meredith along. "Derek snapped as he yanked his sweater over his head.

"Derek…"

"No Mark." Derek replied taking off the lights, and signalling the end of their conversation.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Do I even what to know why you're so red in the face?" Addison asked Meredith amused, as the blond slipped into the room.

Meredith huffed slightly, only encouraging the redhead's amusement, "I almost got caught from McPerky. She was _checking_ _up_ on everyone."

"You're kidding." Addison said and groaned, "Did she see you?"

Meredith plopped onto her bed, "Yes. I told her that you were claustrophobic and couldn't change in the bathroom."

Addison chuckled, "So where did you go off too? Or should I not even bother to ask."

Meredith grunted, "Well since you and Alex were in _here_. "

"Sorry." Addison said wincing at the blonde's tone, "But its not like we could just hang around outside or…"

"No I'm sorry. I get cranky when…" Meredith trailed off in embarrassment when she realized what she was going to say and to whom, "I'm just cranky."

Addison smirked, "You're cranky cause you didn't get any."

Meredith looked at her in surprise but then grunted out, "Mark walked in on us and he knew that we were in there."

Addison laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Mark always did have perfect timing."

Meredith groaned as she leaned against the wall, "This is strange."

Addison rolled her eyes as she slipped off her sneakers, and stuffed them under her bed. She then stood up in front of the dressing table and began to take of her jewellery, "Its only strange, if you make it so."

Meredith sat up and gave her a pointed look, at which Addison chuckled, "Okay fine its strange."

"That's all I'm saying."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Damn it!" Addison cried out in frustration. She sat in only her bra and pyjama pants, at one end of the bed, the entire contents of her bag lay strewn across the bed.

"What?"

Meredith popped her head out of the small bathroom, toothbrush in her hand. She had on the top of her swimsuit that was dark purple in colour, and her blue cotton panties. Both women were in the process of changing into their clothes for the day, neither of them seeming to be affected by their clothing or lack there off, especially since the night before they had come to an understanding.

"When I was transferring all my stuff to this damn bag I forgot my swimsuit!" Addison said shaking the bag in frustration.

"I'm sure Izzie packed at least ten, ask her to borrow one." Meredith said offering her a solution, as she slipped back into the bathroom, to spit out the toothpaste.

When she stepped back into the room, the door to the room opened as Derek stepped in, freezing at the sight in front of him.

"Derek! This is a room you know." Addison snapped, "You never heard of knocking?"

"Good morning to you too Addison. " Derek said dryly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing _so_ much of you?"

"This is my room too Derek. I can dress however I please." Addison snapped, obviously taking out her frustration on him as she yanked on a wife beater from her pile of clothes.

Meredith sighed going to kiss him briefly, "Don't tease her."

He grinned at her amused, finally tearing his gaze away from her swimsuit clad body to look her in the eye, "Why?"

Meredith opened her mouth about to reply when Addison grunted in frustration yet again and stood up, the redhead looked across at her, "You're sure Stevens would have an extra pair?"

Meredith nodded biting her lip to hide her smile, "Positive."

With that said Addison grunted again and slipped her feet into her flip-flops and headed out the door leaving Meredith and Derek in the room laughing to themselves.

"Hey." Alex called out to her as she stalked across the grounds towards Izzie and Callie's cottage.

Addison stopped in her tracks waiting for him to catch up to her, "Hey." She grunted out trying to hide her scowl.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked making sure no one was around before her kissed her briefly on the lips.

Addison sighed, "I forgot my swimsuit."

"Oh." Alex said noting her frustrated tone, "Ask Izzie she's got like a million of them."

"That's where I'm going now."

Alex grinned as he took a step closer to her, grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him, "Choose a skimpy one."

Addison giggled, "I thought you told me you didn't like to share?"

"Yes…maybe later we can sneak out and go swimming. I heard there is a lake a few yards from here." Alex murmured into her neck, "No swimsuit required."

Addison laughed, as the two stepped apart when they heard the door to one of the cottages open, "We'll see."

Alex grinned after her as she walked off, and headed for the mess hall.

"Hey." Callie called out to Addison as she stepped into the room.

Izzie, who sat on her bed a pile of swimsuits in front of her, looked up briefly at Addison but then returned her focus back to the colourful pile in front of her. Callie looked across at the blond and then at Addison and rolled her eyes. Addison smirked but then cleared her throat.

"Uh Dr. Ste…Izzie."

Izzie looked up at her curiously, one hand holding a bright pink swimsuit top while the other hand held a florescent green one, "Yeah?"

Addison shifted slightly, "I have a small problem I seemed to have forgotten my swimsuit…and Meredith mentioned…"

Izzie grinned, "You want to borrow one?" she held up the two swimsuits in her hands.

Addison frowned slightly, "Those are a bit bright."

"Oh!" Izzie said excitedly as she stood up digging through her bag and pulling out even more multicoloured bikinis.

Addison arched an eyebrow at Callie who rolled her eyes yet again, "Rooming with a supermodel."

Izzie stood up and glared at the other woman, but then refocused on the redhead who was currently biting her lip in contemplation at all the choices in front of her.

"I haven't decided yet which one I was going to wear, but you can choose anyone you like." Izzie said enthusiastically.

Addison chuckled eying a dark green bikini that looked modest enough, "So you _do_ have a million swimsuits."

Izzie shrugged, "Most of them were from photo shoots they let me keep them."

"Who would want back a swimsuit that has been worn already?" Callie quipped to herself.

Addison bit her lip to hide her smile when she saw Izzie scowl, quickly scooping up the dark green bikini she looked across at the blond, "This okay?"

"Yea sure." Izzie reassured her, "You can use that for the week and just give me back when we go back to Seattle."

Addison nodded her thanks .She looked across at Callie yet again and snickered at her friends facial expression, "I'm going to go. Thanks again Stevens."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Once the ten doctors were finished breakfast, they then followed the Stewarts through another trail to the left of the cottages and found themselves in front of a large span of crystal clear water, a couple miles away was another mass of land that met the water. But before they could enjoy the scenery a few feet away from the shore line were two piles of bamboo each with several meters of rope as well as a couple of knifes and other such materials. By now everyone had changed into more appropriate clothes.

Meredith was dressed in short-jeans, and her baby blue baby-tee fit snug the straps of her dark blue bikini showing through the neck of her top, and a grey cap that had Dartmouth written in green across it. Izzie seemed to go all out and had on a purple spaghetti top, with a khaki short-pants complete with a khaki fisherman's hat. She had on a baby pink bikini under her own clothes. Cristina was dressed in a black short pants and dark blue baby-tee, along with a black and white bikini, she gazed at the piles of bamboo in front of them with a look of dread on her face. Addison and Callie both wore tank tops purple and green in colour respectively along with jeans short pants their own swimsuits peaking out from their clothes as well. All the men wore t-shirts of various colours as well as board shorts.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Callie muttered to Addison as Marie and Henry moved to stand in front of the entire group.

"You're not the only one." Addison replied looking from the bamboo back to Marie who was her clipboard in her hand, while Henry held his hat right side up shaking whatever was inside of it.

"Good morning again doctors!" Marie greeted to the ten brightly, "As you can see in front of us is just piece of lake Iowa. Some of you may not know this but this lake is divided into several smaller lakes, this being one of them. Right you may be wondering what exactly you will be doing today, but before I get into that I would just like to commend you all on a job well done yesterday. Despite the slight scare we had…"

"Slight scare." Both Addison and Meredith muttered incredulously.

"You all did an excellent job of showing that you trust each other, some of you handled yourself particularly well given the circumstances. With that said I want to congratulate Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Grey on a job well done."

"Are we getting graded on this or something?" Meredith asked Addison curiously.

The redhead shrugged, "Think we would get out of the next assignment?"

"Hardly likely." Meredith muttered, barely listening to Marie going on about the obvious trust that Burke and Cristina held.

"… and Dr. Karev, as well as Dr. Stevens and Dr. Torres may need to work a bit on the trusting issues but you all performed well. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd." Marie called out to the two. "Both of you seemed to be most comfortable out of everyone which showed how well you trust each other."

Derek and Mark glanced at each other briefly while Mark shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "Derek's Dad use to take us camping when we were kids."

Derek smiled slightly, "We use to get up to things."

Mark grinned at him, but his smile faltered when Derek frowned, Marie cleared her throat yet again, and clapped to regain the doctors attention, "So before I let Henry tell you want you will be doing, we're going to spilt you up into two groups."

"So we're not working with our partners?" Izzie asked.

"Nope we'll be choosing your names out of a hat." Marie said brightly, excited at the idea, "The first two names I pull out will be the captains for each team."

She beckoned her husband closer and stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out a name, "Addison Montgomery."

Addison grimaced slightly at the thought of having to lead a group, her mind already working out what it is she may have to do.

"…. Cristina Burke." Marie finished.

Cristina grinned triumphantly, as Marie continued to call out names for each group when she pulled out the last name she held up her clipboard and read out the names, "Right so on Addison's team we have Shepherd, Sloan, Grey and Karev and on Cristina's team we have Stevens, O'Malley, the other Burke and Torres."

As the doctors slowly started to shift around to their respected groups Henry began to speak, "As some of you may have guessed this assignment is about working together. All of you are surgeons, some times your job requires that you work together in order to save a patient. This assignment is testing how well you can work together."

He pointed over to the two piles of bamboos and ropes, "You see the bamboos and rope, each group is going to make a raft out of the materials you are provided with along with two ores. Once you have made the rafts all five have to be able to fit on it and then make your way across the water to the other side. Don't take this lightly doctors, its not going to be a small feat, you have limited supplies and you _need_ to be able to fit _all_ five of you onto the raft with out it sinking."

All ten doctors looked at him in shock, "Seriously?" Izzie asked.

"Hop to it doctors." Marie said clapping her hands together and then gestured for them to go to their supplies.

"Oh and you only have two hours doctors." Henry called out, as he and his wife took a seat on a log, watching the group of doctors split into two and each heading for their respective piles of supplies.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_You heard him right, a raft they gotta build a raft. Did you happen to notice the two groups, and who's in charge? Problems you say…oh definitely._

_Next? What else? The problems faced when building a raft, especially when you have no clue what the hell you're doing._


	6. Chapter 6

_Soooo. What to say, you guys a probably thought I was dead or something, all I can say is life got in the way and I finally got this chapter finished I hope u guys like it._

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"He's got to be kidding." Meredith muttered as she eyed the pile of bamboo in front of them.

Mark rubbed his hands in anticipation, he looked at the bamboo in front of him and then at Addison and Meredith, "Okay lets do this thing. Ladies take a seat over there."

Meredith and Addison both looked at him incredulously not even glancing at the large stump he was pointing to, "What? Why?"

Mark smirked at them, "I like to look at something pretty while I work."

Alex bit his lip in amusement as he watched Addison's reaction to Sloan's comment, "Go to hell Mark."

"Mark." Derek spoke in a warning tone.

Mark held up his hands in defence, "I'm just complimenting your taste in women Derek."

Addison groaned knowing very well that an argument would start up between the two; she looked across at Meredith who was now holding back Derek from saying anything.

"Guys." Alex called out to get their attention, "We need to start building this thing, Yang is already ordering her team around."

Meredith snickered when she glanced to her right at the other team. She laughed when she saw Cristina yank the rope out of George's hand and then proceeded to yell at him, "Cristina's going to hurt someone at the end of this thing."

"Now that would be a show." Alex said amused, his grin faltering when he caught the look Addison was sending him.

She then shook her head and face all four of them, she took the elastic band from around her wrist to tie up her hair and then placed her hands on her hips, "Okay lets start."

When she picked up a role of rope, she heard a snort on her left, looking up she saw both Derek and Mark with their arms folded looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Addison asked standing straight.

"Addison do you know what you're doing?" Mark asked her amused.

Addison glanced at the rope, then at a piece of bamboo, "It shouldn't be too hard."

Derek was the next to laugh, "Maybe you _should_ sit this one out."

Addison glared at him, holding up the rope to him and hissed out in a threatening tone, "Do you want me to tie you up to the tree Derek? Cause I'll do it."

Both men laughed, as Meredith and Alex watched on in amusement "Addison you know nothing about building a raft."

"And you do?" Addison asked Mark.

Mark chuckled, "I at least know what a raft looks like."

"He's got a point Addison," Derek agreed, grinning at Addison's scowl, when she took two steps towards him, he quickly took two steps back,

"Can we just start?" Alex asked knowing that in a few moments Addison would inflict damage onto either her ex-husband or Mark. Also irritated at the two men for teasing her.

"Yea." Meredith spoke with a bit uncertainty as she grabbed the other rope.

Derek chuckled at her, "You have no clue what you're doing either."

Meredith glared at him, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry is it hate on women day and no one told us?"

"She's right, would the three of you stop standing there and come and help us?" Addison snapped at the three men.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Alex protested, as he made his way to both women.

"Yea but you didn't stop them either." Addison muttered.

Mark snickered, "Dude you got on her bad side too."

Alex glared at him, but refrained from saying anything, he grabbed one end of the bamboo, but then froze, "How are we doing this anyway?"

Mark looked across at the other team for a moment and then spoke, "Well Yang's team seems to be tying all six pieces together at either end. Lets do that."

"Mark we're suppose to do this on our own. Not by cheating." Addison said exasperated.

"Besides that wouldn't work, the bamboo won't stay in place." Derek spoke looking at the bamboo closely, he picked up one of the axes, "We need to cut one of them into smaller pieces to use for the base of the raft."

Addison looked at him disgusted, "You really are a wood-chopping fisherman."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm going to ignore your tone, and take that as a thank you for figuring out what to do."

Meredith who was standing right next to him, smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulders, and whispered, "You'd make a hot one though."

Derek smirked at her, about to reply when Mark spoke interrupting them, "Hey! If I can't flirt with the ladies neither can you."

Derek scowled at him, when Alex grunted, "Well they aren't yours to flirt with anyway."

Addison sent him another warning look as Derek spoke, "Besides _she_ was flirting with me."

Meredith groaned, "Derek."

"Meredith come over here and help Alex and I move the other bamboos, before you cause Derek to inflict damage onto himself." Addison spoke dryly.

Meredith blushed slightly as Alex snickered at her embarrassment. Mark chuckled as he picked up the other axe, he looked across at Derek, "Are we cutting this into threes?"

Derek nodded as he rolled up his sleeves, axe in his hand as he bent over slightly, "Hold it steady for me."

"Just remember I need my fingers." Mark spoke in a semi serious tone.

"Grey!" Addison snapped, "Stop ogling and help."

Meredith jumped in surprise, and tore her eyes away from Derek's ass, she gripped the bamboo more firmly, as she muttered to herself, "Lets see you concentrate when Alex starts taking off _his_ shirt."

Meredith eyes suddenly popped when she realized that she had said that aloud she looked across at Addison to see the redhead shaking her head slightly, but on further inspection she saw the slight blush creeping onto Addison's cheeks. Meredith smirked, "Nothing wrong with ogling the eye-candy."

Addison chuckled slightly, when Alex grunted, both from her comment and the fact that he seemed to be holding the bulk of the weight, "I am right here you know."

"It's a compliment babe." Addison told him amused.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Cristina!" Izzie screamed out in frustration dropping the piece of bamboo, "You can't do this entire thing by yourself! The point of this thing is for us to work as a team. Not for you to do everything. You can't do _everything_!"

"Well none of you are doing it right!"

"Yang, there isn't a manual on building this thing," Callie said exasperated.

"We need to win." Cristina said feverishly, stomping her foot to emphasize her point, "I refuse to loose."

"Cristina." Burke spoke in a calm tone, taking the piece of rope out of her hands and handing it back to Izzie, "If you want to win we need to work as a group, let Stevens finish what she was doing."

"But…"

"Team work." Burke said interrupting.

Cristina grunted and followed him to other end of the raft, all the while still grumbling under her breath, " I want…"

"Cristina."

Izzie and Callie snickered at Cristina's facial expression, but once they glanced at each other the faces immediately became neutral again. The entire group continued to work in silence for a few minutes until Cristina snapped loudly.

"George! You call that a knot? Why do I even bother…."

"Yang!" Callie suddenly snapped yanking the rope out of Cristina's hand much to the younger woman's surprise, "This is a group effort, either you work with the group. Or otherwise sit your ass down and let us finish build this godforsaken raft."

Cristina scowled at her but silently handed George back the rope and then returned to her end of the raft all the while muttering profanities under her breath.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Mer pull on that a little tighter." Derek instructed as he and Alex gripped onto either side of the bamboo

As Meredith yanked on the rope, Mark held the top of the bamboos that lay vertical over the smaller one, once the final knot was secured, Derek smirked at Addison who was currently looking at the makeshift oar that the men made with the remaining pieces of bamboo.

"Not bad for a wood-chopping-fisherman? Uh Addison?"

Addison scowled, "Lets see if you're still saying that when this thing doesn't float."

"No faith." Mark said shaking his head at her,

"Shut up Mark, why don't the three of you move this thing into the water." Addison ordered, already getting annoyed at both his and Derek's remarks.

"The bossy lady speaks." Derek said bowing dramatically in front of her.

Addison's glowering expression only seemed to encourage Mark as he saluted her, "Sir yes sir!"

Addison scowled pushing him towards the raft, "Stop being an ass."

Derek who was standing next to Meredith snickered as he turned to grab the ends of the raft with Alex and Mark, "That was a good one."

Mark grinned, "I know."

Meredith shook her head in disbelief as she walked along side Derek. Derek looked across at her curiously, "What?"

"The two of you a relentless."

Mark laughed, "Oh you mean bugging Addison?"

Meredith nodded glancing at the redhead who was gripping the other end of the raft a scowl still on her face, she didn't even seem to be acknowledging Alex, who was also gripping a side of the raft a scowl on his face. Derek grinned at Meredith, "We haven't done that it years, she just gets riled up so easily."

Meredith shook her head, she glanced at Mark who was now watching Addison in amusement, once she knew he wasn't paying any attention to her and Derek, she whispered softly, "And the two of you are pissing Alex off."

Derek smirked, briefly glance to his left at Mark, "Why?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Because you're…he's…. look he obviously cares about her, and it's probably irritating him that the two of you are teasing her and he can't come to her defence…its kind of sweet actually."

Derek scoffed, "Oh please he should just suck it up. If someone were to tease you, I'd laugh. Actually…"

Meredith stopped in her tracks, and huffed, "You suck."

"Mer." Derek called out exasperated as she stormed off, well took a couple of steps to the front, to help Addison with her side of the raft.

"Meredith." Derek called out again, but there was no need for him to shout, as he was only 6 or 7 feet behind her.

"I'm not talking to you." Meredith called over her shoulder.

On hearing the exchange Alex smirked, "Trouble in paradise Mer?"

Meredith glared at him, but then looked over at Addison, "You ex-husband sucks."

Addison laughed not even bothering to lower her voice as she spoke, "Finally someone agrees with me. I've been saying that for years."

"Shut up Addison." Derek said, as the group pushed the raft into the water and continued to walk until the water came right below their knees.

Addison winced, "The water's cold."

Mark rolled his eyes at her comment as he continued to hold the raft in place, "Its coming from the mountains Addison, what did you expect to be? A hot spa?"

Addison scowled, "Just hold the damn raft while we get on."

Derek smirked but held out his hand to Meredith who was watching him annoyed, "What?"

Derek smiled undeterred by her less than pleasant look, he grinned as he gave her a small bow, "My lady."

Meredith bit her lip trying to hide her smile and still act annoyed, but couldn't help but grin as she took his hand allowing him to help her onto the raft. Once she was on and sitting to the front, and they realized that the raft was indeed still floating, Derek turned to Addison and held out his hand, "You're next…_boss_."

Addison grabbed his hand gripping it more tightly than necessary, she was about to raise her leg onto the raft when she gave him and icy look, "Don't even _think_ about pushing me into this water Derek Shepherd."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Derek said amused letting go of her hand once she stood on the raft.

Meredith who was sitting at the front of the raft, turning around to face them, at the sudden feel of the raft dipping into the water at the extra weight, she held up her hands in alarm as both Alex and Mark began to release their grips on the raft. Before anyone could react the entire raft tilted to towards the front from the combined weight of both women. Meredith slid off the bamboo and into the water, while Addison fell head first into icy cold lake with a giant splash.

All three men stood in shock, as Addison came up gasping for air, and Meredith stood up shaking her head, water splattering everywhere.

"Are you okay?" They all asked at once, Alex taking a few steps closer to Addison.

Meredith pushed away a lock of wet hair from her face and then laughed, a great big belly laugh, "That probably looked like something from America's funniest videos."

Mark chuckled, "It _was_ funny."

"It's cold!" Addison shrieked but then she too laughed at the absurdity of the situation, trying to wring out the water out of her tank top, "This is ridiculous!"

She huffed slightly and yanked the soaked top over her shoulders, and threw it a few feet away from the shore next to the piles of flip-flops, sneakers and t-shirts that accumulated by the doctors. By now all the men had taken off their t-shirts, while the three women on the other team had also lost their tanks tops and short pants, as there were all sweltering in the midday sun.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed under his breath as he stood next to Addison, glancing to his left to see Meredith now floating on the water a few feet away from them.

Addison grunted as she tried to pull off her heavy water logged jeans, "What does it look like I'm doing? These heavy clothes are going to keep me back, we have…what are you guys doing? Grey! We have a team to beat!"

At the sound of her name being called, Meredith sat up startled and sunk below the surface of the water yet again, giggling when she resurfaced two seconds later, "What?"

"Yang's team doesn't even have their raft in the water yet, chill Addison." Mark said exasperated, not tearing his gaze away from the other team, or precisely Izzie's swimsuit clad ass that was currently in his line of sight.

"Mark!" Addison called out frustrated, as she beckoned Derek and Alex to hold the raft steady, Alex looked across at him and chuckled, "Dude you could just steal the Seattle Times magazine in the hospital's waiting area."

"What?" Mark asked confused holding out his hand for Meredith to step up onto the raft.

"Bethany Whisper dude." Alex said wincing when Meredith's hand reached out and slapped him over the head. "Ow! Grey what the hell?"

"Don't be an ass, if Izzie finds out you told _Sloan_…" She trailed off when she noticed that, the three attendings were now watching the two curiously.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Addison asked shifting to her right to give Mark more space to sit

"Nothing." Meredith said immediately, as she refocused her attention on her feet that were dangling into the water.

At Addison's look Alex sighed, "It's nothing Izzie had some add in the magazine."

"Oh the swimsuit thing?" Addison asked offhandedly.

"Yea." Alex said uneasily

Derek chuckled slightly knowing very well that was not the exact advertisement Alex was referring to. Mark suddenly slapped the side of the raft his eyes popping, "Bethany Whisper…She was a _lingerie _model?"

Meredith groaned slightly, as Addison eyes' widened in surprise, "What? You never…"

"Damn." Mark whistled interrupting Addison's rant, "She's a _lingerie_ model _and _a surgeon?"

"I think he's in love." Derek said sarcastically in a dry tone.

Alex scoffed, "Sloan doesn't stand a chance in hell with Izzie."

Before they could continue the conversation Meredith suddenly squealed out, tipping the raft when she bounced slightly, pointing to the other team "The race!"

Her other four team mates all looked across at Cristina's team in alarm, "Shit!" Addison exclaimed grabbing the make shift oars that was strewn across her lap and Meredith's and shoving it into Mark and Alex's hands.

"Let's move people!" Addison ordered.

"They're moving!" Meredith exclaimed anxiously pointing across the lake at the other team.

Sure enough, Cristina, Izzie, George, Callie and Burke were all huddled on the raft in a tight circle, Cristina held the makeshift oar trying to cut as much water as possible while George used the other one, they were slowly making their way across the large span of water.

"Hurry up." Addison shouted at Mark and Alex, continuously clanging across at the other team.

"Why can't Derek do it." Mark grumbled as he ducked the or back into the water.

"He's in the middle." Meredith said exasperated.

Derek chuckled, stretching his arms in the air lazily, "Just enjoying the ride. Move Mark."

Mark grunted and suddenly took the other end of the oar and poked Derek in the side.

"Ow! Hey!" Derek exclaimed in pain.

"Would the two of you shut up!" Addison screamed as she leaned forward on the raft.

By now they were neck in neck with Cristina's team. Once Callie noticed that they were in line with the other team she immediately yanked the oar from George's hand and started cut the water twice as fast, Cristina now meeting up with her pace. Sure enough their team slowly bypassed Addison's team.

"No!" Addison exclaimed watching in horror as the other teams raft washed up on shore, and then Cristina and Callie jumped off the raft, throwing the first up in the air in triumph.

Meredith laughed wholeheartedly, as she slipped off the side of the raft, not bothering to wait on them to reach the shoreline.

"Mer!" Derek called out alarmed as they drifted pass her.

"I'll swim there!" Meredith called out, she suddenly laughed when she realized she could stand, "Ok I'll walk."

"Doctors!" Marie called out as she and her husband came up in a small row boat,

As all doctors moved towards them, all of them chatting animatedly, the competitive nature completely disappearing, Cristina was boasting to anyone who would listen.

"Congratulations to Dr. Burke's team." Marie called out, "And to both teams for successfully building your rafts. Now Dr. Montgomery you seemed to have trouble with organizing your team and reducing chaos."

Addison looked at the older woman incredulously, "What?"

Marie continued as though she was never interrupted, "And as a surgeon… as the head of your department, I would assume you would be able to control and delegate…"

"Have you ever ran an OR Ms. Stewart?" Addison asked icily.

Marie shook her head, "No but you…"

"With all due respect Ms. Stewart, but when you deliver quints, while managing an OR with over 20 doctors and nurses, five of which are interns barely out of med school…and deliver those five _premature _babies safely and healthy…then you can tell me about my lack of leadership skills."

The other doctors seemed to be torn between amusement and awe and Marie's frozen expression, Callie though didn't even bother to hide her amusement and grinned widely as she caught Addison's stony expression, causing the older woman's expression to lighten.

Marie looked at her slightly frozen when Henry suddenly spoke up, "Doctors I know this is not your idea of a workshop, but your chief of surgery did send you here, so that you can learn about communication, cooperation, trust and everything else that involves in working together unanimously. So far you have all performed well, and so you will be having the rest of the day off."

All the doctors grinned in appreciation, when Henry spoke again to regain their attention, "But tomorrow we will be going camping."

At once all of their faces immediately dropping, "It would only be for the night. We'll be taking a two hour hike up the mountain. But we'll be going through all the details tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

"Are we going to be in teams again?" Izzie asked.

Henry smiled, "Yes but Marie and I have decided that since Dr. Burke's team won, the five of you get to choose your partners, and those would be the people you would be sharing a tent with."

"And rules to who we chose?" Callie asked, glancing at George.

Henry shook his head, "Nope anyone you want, if you chose someone from your team, you then have to make the teams up for the other group."

Callie clapped her hands, "Thank God. Let's go people. The sun's calling my name."

_0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0_

_So camping wonder how that's going to be. But before that the doctors finally get sometime to themselves._

_Next Chapter: Some fun in the sun_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I apologize greatly to anyone that had a heart attack after seeing this alert in their inbox. Blame it on Lifetime for show Season two reruns all of last week.**

**FYI It will be two years on Monday since the last time I updated this story. Here's to hoping it won't be another two....Just kidding....I think**

**PS. Thanks to all of you who stuck to this story despite the long delay.**

**

* * *

  
**

The 10 doctors watched as the Stewarts made their way across the rocky shores, leaving them for rest of the day.

"Amen for small miracles." Izzie muttered as she began to make her way across the river bank.

"30 bucks says I can reach across there before you." Cristina said to Alex.

Alex smirked, "You're on Yang."

The two of them sprinted across the rocks and dove into the water in a flash. Addison laughed as she nudged Callie who was standing next to her. Callie chuckled shaking her head, "I'm not racing you Manhattan."

"I didn't ask, you wanna see what they have in the shed thing? I think I saw some water floats in there."

"Are we swimming or taking the long way?" Callie queried looking across at the Stewarts who were currently crossing the trail of rocks that connected the two spans of land about 200 feet away.

Addison looked across at the couple then at Callie and immediately both women dove into the icy cold water and began to swim across the large expanse of water; passing Izzie Cristina and Meredith who were already floating around in their respective water tubes of various colours.

"Are there anymore of those things?" Callie called out to the three women.

"No, but there are some of the loungers in there." Meredith offered, her head tilled back against the tube letting her hair fall into the water.

Fifteen minutes later found the five men tossing a football on the shores while the women either tanning a few feet away from the water or a sleep in one of the floats.

"Hey Yang!" Alex suddenly called out loud as he stood next to the wooden shed.

"What Evil Spawn?" Cristina asked dryly not even moving from her towel where she was currently sun bathing.

"Cristina..." Alex called out in a taunting voice knowing it would get on her nerves and thus get her attention quicker.

Cristina growled immediately sitting up, "What Alex?"

Alex smirked at her, swinging two floatable mini basketball hoops in each hand, "How about a rematch? Your team against ours?"

"And what do we get when we win?" Izzie asked amused, also sitting up from her seat next to Cristina.

"Looser has to do the other teams scut work for a month." Alex bargained.

Before Cristina and Izzie could even agree Meredith yelped from her spot next to them, "No! Alex we're the only interns on our team! I'm not doing anyone's scut. We play but no bets."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Since when did you get so dull?"

Meredith rolled her eyes about to retort when Callie, who was currently sharing an inflatable tube with George, spoke "Did the four of think to ask the other persons on the team if we even want to play?"

"Well do you?" Alex asked her dryly.

"Oh yea!" Callie called out enthusiastically as she slipped out from the tube.

"Great. Burke!" Cristina called out to Burke, Derek and Mark who were a few feet away throwing a Nerf ball back and forth, "We're playing basketball. Our team against Montgomery's!"

"Speaking of Montgomery, I think she's asleep." Callie said amused watching as Addison's lounger floated along pass her, with Addison sleeping soundly on it, unaware that she was drifting away.

"Torres grab her before she floats away." Alex said exasperated as he made his way into the water pulling the two basketball hoops along.

"Okay."

Callie grinned mischievously and slowly trenched through the water till she was looming over Addison's sleeping form and then suddenly collapsed over her thus sinking both of them as well lounger in the water. A few seconds later Addison sputtered to the surface shaking her head in shock and then turned to Callie; who was laughing wholeheartedly at her expense; and splashed water in her face repeatedly.

"Fuck! Callie! What the hell was that for?"

Callie grinned not even deterred by the over hostile response or the water that was splashed on her face; and gestured to Alex and Burke who were currently setting up the basketball hoops ensuring that they were attached to some kind of makeshift anchor to ensure that they did not float away with the current.

"We're going to play some hoops you wanna play?"

Addison narrowed her eyes as she looked at the younger woman closely, "We on the same team?"

"Nope. Yang's team against yours. Rematch." Callie informed

"You're on." Addison said with a grin and clapped to get every ones attention, " Karev. Sloan. Shepherd. Grey. Let's go!"

"Oh oh. Should we be worried that she's calling us by our last names?" Meredith whispered to Alex and they swam the short distance towards Addison.

Alex frowned in thought, "Maybe."

Addison grinned at him as they joined the rest of their group; Derek and Mark were already standing next to each other tossing the basketball back and forth. Addison faced her team as she tied up her red hair in one, "You guys ready? We're here to win!"

She didn't wait for a response but grabbed the basketball from Mark and made her way over to Cristina who was currently conversing with her own team, well more like yelling at her team.

Meredith eyes widen at her retreating figure, "I think she may actually be scarier than Cristina."

Derek laughed snaking a hand along her bare waist and pulling her body flushed against his, "That's not possible. Did I tell you how much I love this bikini of yours?"

Meredith smiled tilting her head back slightly to look him in the eyes as she trailed her fingers along the hair at the back of his head, "I seem to recall you saying that once or twice but I could always use a little reminder."

Derek grinned raising her of the ground briefly so that he could nip at her lips slightly, "Maybe I should..."

Whatever it was Derek should or should not have done was interrupted when a splash of water hit both of them straight in the face followed by a yell, "Shepherd! Grey! Do that on your own time. We have a game to play. First one to 10 wins."

Addison yelled splashing Derek yet again so that he would release Meredith from his grip. Meredith giggled as she moved away sending him a pointed look before she focused on the game going on in front of her.

Forty minutes later with a score 9 to 5 to Addison's team; Meredith and Izzie stood a few feet away from the group watching as Cristina and Alex fought yet again over the basketball. On numerous occasions Cristina would grab Alex's head and held it under water a little long that necessary as she tried to grab the ball from under his arms. But Alex was relentless with his hold on the ball and seemed to pull Cristina down under the water with him.

Izzie winced slightly at the jab Cristina just received, "I think we should have set some rules before playing this thing."

"Well they haven't killed each other yet." Meredith said amused, "Besides I think my teams almost at the ten."

"Really I didn't notice." Izzie said slightly distracted now focusing her gaze elsewhere.

Meredith laughed, "I'm not surprised you've been oogling Sloan since we've started the game."

Izzie grunted not even tearing her eyes away from Mark who was currently standing in waist deep water with his hands in the air as he blocked Burke, his bare chest glistening in the midday sun "I didn't realise _that_ is what was under those scrubs. Damn that man is fine. He looks good enough to eat. I could...."

"Izzie! I think the heat is getting to you." Meredith exclaimed torn between absolute horror or amusement.

"Steamy." Izzie muttered biting her lip in thought.

"Izzie!" Meredith said this time in shock and disgust at her friend's facial expression.

Izzie shook her head to clear her thought and blushed a dark shade of red as she finally registered what she just said. "Sorry I think you're right the heat _is_ getting to me...Oh!"

They both squealed in surprise as the basketball suddenly landed in a splash a few feet in front of them and various team members were either screaming their names to get their attention or ploughing their way through the water to grab the ball before they did. Izzie and Meredith both gazed at the ball then at each other and immediately lunged for it. Meredith barely had the ball in her grasp before two forms came tumbling at her at different directions. She immediately yelped in shock and threw the ball up in the air. Suddenly a third body came out of no where and two hands grasped frantically at the suspended ball. Once the ball was airborne yet again the three forms of Callie, Cristina and Derek slammed into each other with a smack all of them missing as the ball whooshed right into the basket

There was a loud whoop coming from Addison and Mark, as Derek, Cristina and Callie finally resurfaced after the collision.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked concerned.

Derek's grinned as he spun her around in the water creating a small splash, "We won!"

Meredith laughed whole heartedly at his enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sounds like a victory kiss is in order."

Derek grinned already tilting his head upwards to meet her halfway. " I like the sound of that." He muttered against her lips. Meredith simply giggled returning the kiss.

Mark smirked at the two and looked over at Izzie who was watching them in amusement, "They seem to have the right idea Stevens."

To his surprise she didn't snap at him but just threw her head back and laughed, "We aren't even on the same team Sloan."

Mark grinned definitely encouraged by her words, 'So you are you saying if we were on the same team I'd get a victory kiss too?"

Izzie just smiled at him and shook her head as she walked away towards George, but not before throwing over her shoulder, "Who knows, Sloan. Who knows."

Mark's grin widened at her words, as he turned around to face Addison who was doing some sort of victory dance and Alex watched on with amusement. Mark opened his arms towards her and cocked his head to the side pointing it towards Derek and Meredith who were still locked in an embrace, "One for the team Addie?"

Addison rolled her eyes as she leaned towards him planting a soft peck on his cheek in affection, "Good game Mark."

"I want a rematch!" Cristina exclaimed stubbornly.

"Yang. Leave it while you still got some dignity." Addison said amused.

"Yea Yang no one likes a sore looser." Mark taunted.

Cristina scowled at the two men, "Oh you're talking big Sloan but I bet if we switch Alex for George. Your team doesn't stand a chance."

"Hey!" George protested.

But neither Mark nor Cristina was taking him on, Mark rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "How about we make it even more interesting. Interns against attendings...and Torres."

"What's in it for us when we win?" Alex asked, now standing next to Cristina.

"Free pass to any one your surgeries...for ALL of us. For a month" Cristina bargained.

"When you say free?" Derek asked curiously.

"When any of you have surgery we get first dibs." Izzie chimed in grinning at the prospects.

Burke shook his head, "Can't that's trouble waiting to happen. Besides there are 40 other interns besides the five of you that to learn. That and the chief will have our asses."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Fine...We each get a surgery one from each of you, one from each department."

Meredith, who had stayed quiet through out the entire extra change grinned excitedly, "I like the sound of that. So any surgery you have we get to choose one we get to scrub in on no questions asked."

"One and one alone don't come crying to me when something better comes after you got your surgery. Not like you're going to win this match anyway. So it's a deal?" Mark asked about to shake Cristina' hand when Addison pulled his hand away.

"Hey! Hold up what about us? What do we get when we win?" She asked looking pointedly at her boyfriend, who smile immediately faltered.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "We don't have anything to offer Montgomery...Well nothing that you'd want."

She sent Burke and knowing grin.

Izzie gagged, "Cristina!"

Mark smirked holding up a hand to stop the protest or snickers that were being passed from the other doctors, "Yang might be on to something."

"Mark!" Addison exclaimed in horror slapping him on the arm while Izzie splashed water into his face at the leer he was sending her way.

"Must everything be sexual with you?" Izzie asked annoyed folding her arms over her chest.

"Ladies!" Mark held up his hands in protest, wiping the water out of his face, "Did the word sexual even come out of my mouth? Glad know where your dirty minds were though."

"Explain yourself Sloan before they inflict damage." Callie said dryly.

Mark grinned at her, then faced the interns, "Well I can only speak for myself but being head of a department can be a lot of work, lots of paperwork; lots of...."

"Get to the point Sloan." Cristina snapped.

"I could always use a personal intern to run my errands for me, fill out paperwork...." As he spoke of the interns facial expressions immediately deflated.

"You have them do that already." Derek said dryly.

"Ah! But here's the beauty of it..._personal_ intern as in ONE intern for each of us. For two weeks " Mark grinned.

"We each choose one?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yup." Mark confirmed.

At that all the interns breathed a sigh of relief...all except Izzie that is who had a look of dread over her face and avoid all eye contact with Mark.

"Well that's hardly a bad thing. "Meredith muttered to herself exchanging a grin with Derek.

"Speak for yourself." Izzie muttered, looking across at Alex about to ask him why he was not protesting to this when Mark spoke again.

"Now if said attending...or resident." He said quickly looking at Callie, "Wish to turn those favours into the sexual kind..."

"Mark!" Addison exclaimed slapping him yet again, "They are interns not any ones personal slave!"

"Over my dead body." Izzie growled, she turned to Alex who was laughing to himself, "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

At her words Addison stopped mid rant to look at Alex, who sent the older woman a knowing look but then faced the tall blond, "Easy because we aren't going to loose. Izzie all you need worry about is deciding what surgery you want when get back to work. Yang and I will wipe the floor with them...well the water.

Izzie grunted, "Fine but if we loose. So help me Alexander Michael Karev. _You'll_ be Dr. Sloan's personal slave for two weeks. Games on people." With that said she yanked the ball out of Cristina's hand and stomped through the water.

"Oh! She's going to kick your ass Sloan." Cristina said in amusement watching as Izzie held onto the ball with a death grip. "Hell hath no furry like a pissed off Barbie. Thank You."

"You get some cheap thrill out of angering her don't you?" Derek asked as the remaining interns followed her.

"At first I did." Mark said, he glanced at Izzie scowl and gulp, "But now I think I'm a little scared."

* * *

**So who's going to win? And what about camping? They got to choose partners so it should all be bad right? Yea right....**

**Reviews are love :)**

**So someone asked if this is a sequel to my other two stories 'Stuck' and 'Just Dumb Luck'. Nope but as you can tell the dynamics of it is very similar. **

**PS. I already finished half of the other chapter so it should be up by the end of the week, once my muse does not abandon me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I promised the next chapter by Friday and here it is. Thanks to the few people who reviewed glad to seem someones still readying it.**

**Longest chapter yet :D**

* * *

"So here's the plan we have to hit them and hit them hard." Alex spoke in hushed determined tones.

"We can't hit Callie and Dr. Montgomery!" George said alarmed.

Alex scoffed, "Obviously, O'Malley they'll have our necks. We need a distraction."

"Give Bambi the ball and we'll do the rest." Cristina spoke.

"Give Bambi the ball?!" Alex said alarmed, "That's you plan?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "They're going to expect one of us to have it, so we give Bambi the ball and then clear the way for him."

"Don't I get a say in this?" George asked nervously.

"No." Both Cristina and Alex snapped,

Alex looked at Meredith and Izzie who were currently just following the conversation like a tennis match, "Iz, Mer you to have to play decoys."

"How?" Izzie asked confused, briefly glancing at the attendings who were also in their own huddle.

"I don't know flash them or something." Alex shrugged, immediately putting a hand over her mouth to prevent an outburst, "You think of something Izzie. Cristina will cover Burke, Mer you've got Shepherd and Iz you've got Sloan. I'll take Torres and Addison."

Izzie's eyebrow shot up at that, "Oh so it's Addison now whatever happened to Satan's Whore?"

Alex scowled, "Don't call her that."

"Mm seems to me that someone wishes _they_ were Montgomery's personal slave." Cristina teased.

"Shut up crack whore." Alex snapped.

"Oh! You _do_ want to be Montgomery's slave." Cristina said laughing.

"Are we playing?" Meredith asked interrupting an argument before it started.

"Grey's right you ready to loose Yang?" Mark taunted at the younger woman.

Cristina grinned as she snatched the ball from Izzie, "You're going down Sloan."

"Are the two of you finished psyching each other out so that we can play?" Izzie asked impatiently.

"Game on." Cristina smirked

She threw the ball up in the air but before Mark could grab it, she tackled him; both of them sinking below the surface of the water while Alex quickly grabbed the ball and sprinted towards the other hoop, cutting through the water with ease.

"Hey I thought we said no tackling?" Derek protested watching as the two surfaced spluttering water.

Mark smirked as he took after Alex, "I didn't know you cared Derek."

Derek scowled, "Never mind."

He suddenly smirked when he saw Meredith standing in front of him shifting from left to right preventing him from moving forward, not that he was trying to anyway. "What are you doing?"

Meredith shrugged uncomfortably, "I'm supposed to be a decoy."

"I don't think you're supposed to tell me that Mer." Derek said amused, he was trying to watch her while he kept an eye on the ball, which was currently in Burke's hand.

But once Meredith began to stretch to release her hair from it's tight clasp, and then proceeded to arch her back as she stretched more, his entire focus was now on her, completely missing as the ball whooshed passed him and into Cristina's arms who sent Meredith a thumbs up from behind Derek's back. But Derek was oblivious as his sole focus was on the woman in front of him. Meredith smiled at him secretly and slowly made her way towards, their bodies mere inches away from each other.

"You know I'm not much of a sports person." She said in a soft voice.

Derek smiled twirling a strand of her hair, while his other arm pulled her against him, "Yea you're better at other things..."

"Foul!" Callie screamed loudly, startling the couple, "Grey you're can't seduce the opposing team.!"

Meredith looked at her sheepishly; but before she could lie a squeal was heard, behind them as Cristina scored the first goal. Callie scowled slapping the water at her waist angrily and quickly made her way back into the game.

"You cheat." Derek smirked looking down at Meredith who was yet to move out of his personal space.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Meredith said with a grin standing on her tip toes to kiss him soundly, 'No clue."

"Shepherd!" Burke bellowed, "We could really use you here!".

Meredith smirked against Derek's lip, "Play to win Der." With that said she walked off leaving a stunned Derek.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and both teams were neck and neck at a draw of 5 to 5. Cristina was being cornered by both Callie and Mark, the ball tucked tightly under her arms as she continued to dunk under the water, the ball occasionally going down with her. Alex was marking Addison who was solely focused on Cristina, not even taking him on as he tried to engage her in conversation, or even flirt with her. George was standing a few feet away from one of the hoops. Burke and Derek were each covering Meredith and Izzie respectively. Derek having learned his lesson the first time, tried not to initiate any kind of conversation with Meredith, that is after he got tackled by Cristina after Meredith played decoy yet again, and distracting him yet again from the game.

"Izzie!" Cristina yelled out in frustration as she threw the ball across to George.

Izzie sighed in frustration knowing exactly why Cristina called out to her, she watched as Callie swam after George, and Mark immediately began to follow her, Burke and Derek were being corned by Cristina and Meredith, while Alex seemed to take a different way of distracting Addison by diving under the water, confusing the redhead greatly as he popped up at different points around her.

"Mark!" Izzie called out suddenly, smiling went the attending came to a halt at the use of his first name.

"Izzie." Mark stressed her first name, "Are we on a first name basis all of a sudden?"

Izzie inwardly groaned but plastered a smile on her face, "I figured since we are away from the hospital, it would only seem right."

Mark tilted his chin towards her in deep thought, as he stood a few feet away from her, "Mm, well if you ask me there are plenty other things we should do outside the hospital, that seem right."

"Oh really?" Izzie said smiling despite herself, her gaze lingering on his well defined abs.

Mark smirked at her gaze and took two steps closer to her, "Really. Once I win this game I'll teach you all about it."

Before Izzie could even react, he tapped her on the ass, and then dove after Meredith, who currently had the ball, "Next time try a little harder at the decoy Stevens."

Izzie scowled at his remark, and even more so at the slight blush that graced her cheeks at his touch. Shaking her head to clear her mind she immediately took off after him, tackling him from behind before he could even grab the ball from a stunned Meredith. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they tumbled forward into the water.

"How's that for a decoy?" Izzie whispered into his ear right before they were submerged into the water.

Meredith looked at the two stunned but immediately caught herself when she saw Addison and Callie ploughing through the water and coming at her at full speed. The younger woman stood on her toes and threw the basket ball, grinning excitedly as it sailed right into the hoop.

A few seconds later Izzie and Mark immerged from the water, Mark gripping Izzie's waist as she coughed up some water.

"You okay?" he asked concerned tapping her back softly to dislodge whatever water the blond intern inhaled.

Izzie coughed yet again grabbing her chest as well as his arm to steady herself, "Yea, I guess I didn't think that decoy all the way through."

Mark smirked, "Trust me Stevens, any decoy that involves your legs wrapped around me, is good enough for me."

Izzie slapped him on the chest, "Shut up."

Mark laughed, tucking a stray piece of blond hair behind her ears as he released his grip on her, "Stop trying to fool yourself Izzie. You're certainly not fooling me. I know you find be insanely attractive."

Izzie scoffed shoving him away, "I think you're insane."

"Whatever you say Stevens." Mark said amused as he walked towards the rest of his team.

Izzie huffed as Meredith walked up to her grinning knowingly, "Shut up. What's the score."

Meredith's grin faltered, "8 to 6, to the attendings."

"What! But I thought you just scored?" Izzie said frustrated.

"I did but by the time we started up again, Addison literally came flying past Cristina and took the ball from George. I think she scared him. Then Callie took down Cristina and Derek scored."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "He scares too easily."

"Time out!" Cristina yelled suddenly.

"Hey no time out!" Mark protested as he gripped the ball.

Cristina ignored him as she swam across to Meredith and Izzie, Alex and George on her tail, "Good work Barbie. I thought for sure the only way you would have been able to distract Sloan was by flashing him a boob or something."

"Thanks." Izzie said dryly.

"What are we going to do?" George asked, "Dr. Montgomery and Callie are brutal."

Alex rubbed his sore neck, from when Callie tackled him a while back, "Those chicks are hard core. I thought Sloan, Shepherd and Burke would have been the problem."

"They keep tag teaming us." Cristina growled angrily, "And Shepherd finally got a clue."

Meredith giggled slightly, "I tried."

"No the three of you did good." Alex said seriously, "We got plenty of goals in when you distract them, but Addison and Callie are killing us."

Cristina bit her lip in thought, "We need a new plan, one of you are going to have to tackle them. They're stronger than us. Can't believe we're losing to ortho and gynie chicks."

"Well Callie does set bones for a living." Meredith pointed out, glancing to her left at the attending who were also huddled in a group, "And Addison is just too _tall_."

"Okay Yang you take Torres and I'll take Addison." Alex said suddenly, "Iz, Mer we can't expect the two of you to distract Sloan and Shepherd with out flashing them so the two of you are going to have take the ball. O'Malley you got to watch Sloan. Hopefully Burke and Shepherd won't want to take down Izzie and Meredith, so we'll be able to at least even the score."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Izzie asked nervously, 'We're already 2 points behind."

"Yea and the only reason I even scored this time was cause Izzie tackled Mark before he had the chance to take the ball and I was like 5 feet away from the hoop."

"Alex is right it's our only shot." Cristina grunted, "Just run like hell."

"I can't run in waist deep water!" Meredith protested.

"Oh quit whining and let's do this!" Cristina snapped.

"You ladies ready?" Mark asked grinning as he threw the ball up in the air and caught it with ease.

"We're ready!" Cristina yelled as she made her way towards Callie.

Burke whistled and the game immediately resumed with Mark moving swiftly towards the opposite post, but before he could get to far George dove towards him splashing water in his face distracting him enough to grab the ball and throwing it immediately to Meredith.

"Yay George!" Izzie cheered as she slipped past Burke her eyes focused on Meredith who was making her way towards the blond intern the ball firmly in her grasp.

Meanwhile Callie and Cristina seemed to have reached shallower parts of the water and thus we each other easily. Addison who was watching them with dread looked across at Meredith and Izzie who seemed to be throwing the ball back and forth between each other missing Burke and Derek completely.

"Hey babe." Alex called out with a smirk making his way towards her, splashing some water at her bare stomach slightly.

Addison rolled her eyes not even turning to look at him, "Haven't you learned already that decoy's only work when women do it? We aren't that easily distracted."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked trailing a finger along the outside of her bare thigh.

Addison groaned slapping his wandering hand, "Stop that!" but she remained focused on the ball watching as Meredith gripped the ball tightly, inching away from Derek and Burke.

"Although Grey seems to be and exception to that rule." She said with a smirk, whooping when Derek distracted the younger woman allowing for Burke to slip in and take the ball.

Alex looked on in horror as Izzie and George tried to catch up with Burke, but the attending was too fast as he immediately dunked the ball into the floating hoop before either intern had the chance to blink. "Shit!"

"Fuck!" Cristina's scream could be heard behind them.

"Ready to accept defeat Yang?" Mark asked amused giving Burke a high five, as all the doctor's gathered around.

"Dude. It's not over till the fat lady sings."

"Bite me Sloan." Alex and Cristina both called out simultaneously.

"I'm seeing many hand delivered bone dry cappuccinos in my future." Sloan taunted.

"And that's any different how you normally get them?" Izzie asked dryly.

Mark grinned at her about to comment when the ball came flying at him, "Let's go Sloan. Alex we're going all or nothing." Cristina called out.

"What does that mean?" George asked Izzie watching as the game resumed yet again.

Meredith and Izzie looked on in awe as Cristina immediately swiped the ball from Mark's hand and Alex knocked out any of the attending that got in her way, and before they knew it Cristina scored for their team in the span of two minutes, "I think they're going to with either win or die."

Sure enough within the next ten minutes Alex and Cristina were able to score two more times so that the score was now 9 to 9. George looked at them in amazement for he, Izzie and Meredith were yet to move from their original spots, "Now _they_ are jus brutal."

"I'm actually a little scared for the other team." Izzie whispered.

"Time!" Mark called out halting the came.

"What no way!" Cristina yelled panting heavily.

"Sorry Yang, fair is fair." Callie called out as her team formed walked off a few feet away from the interns.

"That was amazing." George said in awe.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Alex said splashing some water on his face to cool himself down, "I' m going to dive underwater and swim all the way to the hoop. Just get close enough so you can throw it to me."

"That's cheating!" Izzie hissed.

"How will you know when she throws it?" Meredith asked.

"No one will know where he is so they'll be coming after us anyway." Cristina explained.

"You ready to loose Yang?" Mark asked.

"Bring it on Sloan."

When Burke whistled again three things happened at once, before Alex could even dive under the water both Callie and Addison were came at him at full speed tackling him completely under the water, Addison practically sitting on his back while Callie gripped onto his shoulders. Cristina who had the ball immediately tried to zig zag her way through the water but Burke got a firm grip on her legs while Derek gripped her arms allowing for Mark to take the ball with ease. George Meredith and Izzie tried to tackle him but he swam out of their way each time one of them were close enough. In no less that two minutes Mark was at the other side of the make shift field and dunked the ball with finality roaring with triumphant.

"And that's how you play the game." Mark sauntered up to Cristina who had shoved Burke away as well as elbowed Derek in the stomach.

"That was completely illegal." Izzie protested.

"Do I need to remind you about all the stunts your team pulled?" Mark asked her, "Grey and Yang seducing two of guys, You almost drowning the both of us? I could go on?"

"Fine whatever." Izzie scowled.

"Seriously though. Good game Yang." Mark said holding out his hand, grinning at Izzie's back.

Cristina scoffed and stalked out of the water, while the others exchanged congratulations. Mark though chuckled in amusement at her retreating figure, "Burke I think you'll be sleeping under the stars tonight."

Burke rubbed his neck worriedly, "She should cool down by tonight."

"Yea right." Derek scoffed still rubbing his sore stomach, "She's vicious though."

"You okay?" Meredith asked more amused than concerned.

Derek smiled, "I think I might need a doctor."

At Meredith's giggle both Burke and Mark walked away from the couple, Mark held out his hand to Alex who was rubbing his back that was red from when Addison and Callie tackled him, "Good game Karev."

"Dr. Sloan." Alex nodded shaking the older man's hand; he then glanced at Izzie briefly who was speaking to George animatedly, "I just have one request don't make her life complete hell when you choose her."

Mark grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Alex grunted slightly not knowing if to believe him or not, as both Callie and Addison came up to him, Addison laying a hand on his shoulder, "Come let me take a look at that."

Alex scowled, "You kneed me in the back woman."

Callie chuckled, "Don't be a baby Karev. I thought you said you wrestled?"

"This is not the kind of wrestling I normally do with my girlfriend Torres."

Callie laughed wholeheartedly at that slapping him on the shoulder, grimacing when he winced in pain, "Sorry I guess we went a little overboard. Don't worry I'm sure Manhattan here would gladly nurse you back to health."

"Shut up." Addison grunted blushing slightly as she shoved Callie away from them.

"Alex." Addison spoke softly, placing her hand gingerly on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry...."

"Forget about it Add. I've gotten worse." He said and smiled slightly, "But never from a girl though."

Addison smiled gingerly touching is lower back which was red, "Good to know. Come on I've got a bottle of lotion that has your name on it."

Alex groaned, "Lotion? Add you're not putting your girly cream on me."

"Fine. I'll use some of the aloe gel I bought for sun burn." Addison said exaggerated, she glanced at her ex-husband and his girlfriend who were a couple of yards away still locked in a tight embrace, "We'll go to my room I don't think those two are going to come up for air anytime soon."

Alex glanced briefly at where she was looking then turned around to face her, "You okay?"

Addison looked away from the couple and smiled at him, "Yea I'm fine."

"Add."

She shrugged her shoulders slightly as they made their way out of the water unaware by anyone else, "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Hey as long as you're not pining away from the guy I'm fine." Alex explained warping her towel around her rubbing her shoulders more out of reassurance than to dry her damp skin.

Addison smiled slightly as she picked up her discarded clothes and sneakers, "That's one thing I'm definitely not doing."

"Good."

"I guess sometimes I jus wonder if he ever loved me like that." Addison spoke quietly.

Once they were out of sight from the other Alex gripped her hand in his, and spoke softly, "I think he loved you as much as he knew how to at the time. You told me yourself you guys were young when you met. So at the time he probably loved you as much as he knew how. And you loved him as much you knew how to as well. Now that you're both older you've learned from your mistakes, and in his case he knows that he can give more than he originally thought. The same way you know better now after being in that relationship for so long. You've both learned from it."

Addison looked at him in awe, Alex squirmed slightly at her expression and shrugged nonchalant, "What I can be sensitive when it 's called for."

Addison grinned wrapping her arms gingerly around his neck pulling him closer, "I don't think you realize how amazing you are."

Alex blushed at her praise, ducking his head slightly, "I think you swallowed too much water Add."

Addison smiled, using her forefinger to tilt his head towards hers, "I'm serious Alex. That was probably exactly what I needed to hear. Thank You."

Alex smiled kissing her softly, "Any time Add."

Addison kissed him yet again, nipping slightly as his jaw, "And Alex I need you know that you don't have to worry about us when it comes to Derek. This relationship has been the best thing that's happen to me in a long while."

"Me too." Alex murmured against her lips; tightening his grip on her waist and moving slowly against her, "Come on I seem to remember you promise me a full body massage."

Addison laughed releasing her hands from around his neck, "I don't remember saying anything about full body."

"I'll convince you other wise." Alex said smirking as they made their way towards Addison and Meredith's room.

* * *

"Looks like it's you and me again, Stevens." Mark said grinning down at Izzie who was perched on her towel.

"Izzie." Izzie corrected.

Mark grinned plopping down next to her, "Izzie."

"I figured after I almost made you drown, the least I could do is let you call me Izzie."

"Well Izzie that was a good game. You are a worthy opponent."

Izzie scoffed slightly stretching out her feet, "I don't think my lungs would agree with you."

Mark laughed turning his body so that he faced her, and propped himself on his elbow, "It's just a small hazard when playing water sports. Want to hear a secret?"

Izzie frowned slightly, "It's nothing dirty right?"

"No I promise." Mark said chuckling slightly, once he saw her nod her head he continued, "I played water polo my entire four years in college."

Izzie gasped slapping his shoulder, "Mark you cheat!"

Mark chuckled, "You know ever since you started calling me Mark, you can't seem to keep your hands over me."

"In your dreams." Izzie scoffed but couldn't hide the blush that covered her face as well as her chest.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that too." Mark pointed out using his pinking finger to trace a small line along her collarbone that was currently red.

"You're incorrigible." Izzie muttered, gulping slightly as she watched him make soft sweeping motions along her left clavicle with his finger.

"You want me to stop?" Mark whispered

He halted his ministrations and began moved his head closer to hers; Izzie in turn started to mimic his actions and just before their lips could meet there was a loud squeal a few yards away. The two doctors immediately pulled away, looking to their left they saw that Meredith was the one who squeal because Derek and swung her over his shoulders, her hair almost touch the water while her ass was pointed upwards and Derek was tapping it slightly laughing as she pound her fist onto his back.

Izzie rolled her eyes standing up abruptly, startling Mark who was leaning over her, she glanced at him uncomfortably, "Those two never stop. You should probably go before you see too much."

With that said she gathered her belonging as walked towards the camp sight leaving a stunned Mark in her wake. Rubbed his face in his hands and slowly followed her lead, trailing a few feet behind her. He watched her swimsuit clad ass as it swayed from left to right and grinned to himself.

* * *

**SO what do you guys think? Review please. **

**Anyone has any request on what they'll like to see?**

_Next : Addison's worst nightmare...camping :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**So how awesome was Greys? I cried my little heart out. Wished Mer was in it more, but its understandable, yay for Ellen and the new baby :D**

**So my plan was to post this before the premiere but I was too excited and couldn't concentrate lol, gotta say after watching the premiere I'm finding it hard to write Alex with anyone but Izzie and Mark with Lexie....but then I watched an old season 3 episode and I got back my mojo to write Addex and Mizzie and of course Mer/Der.**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning doctors!" Marie greeted enthusiastically at the disgruntled group, most of who only muttered their reply if at all.

"No one said we had to get up at the crack of dawn." Cristina complained dumping her backpack on the floor next to the others

"Ah but we're going camping today Dr. Burke we have to utilize all the sunlight we can, or else some of us may end up sleeping under the stars if we don't get our tents up in time."

"Oh god, just shoot me now." Addison bemoaned.

Derek and Mark both snickered at the whine in her tone, but immediately stopped once she threw a glare at them.

Marie clapped having not heard any of the complaints, or simply chose to ignore them, "Right, so Dr. Burke has your team chosen their partners?"

Burke nodded, "Cristina and I will be teamed up as well as Callie and George, Izzie decided to choose Alex..."

"Great! So that leaves Drs. Shepherd, Montgomery; and then Grey and Sloan." Marie said enthusiastically.

Immediately there was a string of protest, from the four doctors, "What? I thought we got to choose partners this time?" Derek protested.

"Ms. Stewart we already paired Derek and Meredith and Addison and Mark." Burke explained glancing at the four annoyed doctors.

"We decided that we would only allow your team to choose, the remaining persons, we choose who will be team up. So that means Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey. Is there a problem?" Henry asked as he handed each of the men a rolled up tent, "We have here that the two of you were married, so this shouldn't be a problem right?"

Both Addison and Derek gaped at the taller man in astonishment as he turned around walked over to his wife not even waiting for a response. Marie then spoke, "Henry is right the two of you are heads of your departments, how do you expect to people to listen to you, to respect you, if the two of you don't get along?"

Addison shook her head at the audacity of the couple standing in front of her, she glanced at Derek to see that he seemed to be struck speechless, "So are you saying you are essentially putting us together so that we can...what? Settle our differences?"

"Make amends." Marie confirmed enthusiastically not at all deterred by the divorced couple's attitude, "Who knows maybe even rekindle what was lost... I seemed to have forgotten some things in the mess hall. Henry would you mind?"

And with that the couple walked off leaving the stunned doctors. Addison and Derek had both scoffed at her parting words, the glanced at each other and then laughed at the incredulity of the woman.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Callie asked in amazement

"Seriously?!" Meredith exclaimed throwing up her arms in exasperation

Addison shook her head yet again, "I am seriously beginning to hate that woman."

Derek grunted as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "I still can't believe she suggested that. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"You should have told her it ended because of mutual adultery that would have shut her perky mouth." Cristina said in a dry tone.

"Cristina!" Izzie exclaimed in shock while everyone gaped at her for even mentioning the Shepherd marriage.

Cristina just shrugged, "What am I lying?"

Addison suddenly snickered and looked across at Derek who was now shaking his head at Cristina, "She's right that might have shut the woman up for good. Hell maybe it might give her a heart attack that such evil things even exist and get her out of our hairs."

"I like her." Cristina announced as the others either laughed at Addison's words or stuttered in shock.

Meredith groaned, placing her head on Derek's shoulder, "Its cause she saw us last night. I just know it."

"What were the two of you up to?" Mark smirked at the couple.

"Nothing!" Meredith protested at everyone's scoffs she continued, "No seriously we were just lying on a mat watching the stars."

"Naked." Cristina interjected

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Get you mind out of the gutter, a few of us were there also." She slapped Alex on shoulder, "You and George were with me."

"Slap O'Malley too, why don't you." Alex grunted rubbing his shoulder.

"Who cares if she saw you?" Callie remarked, "I think she really has some loose screws and is just here to torture us all. I don't think it has anything with who's together and who is not."

"I think they are observing all of us and seeing who gets along who doesn't." Burke suggested.

Addison frowned at his words and glanced at Derek, "Have we been bickering since we've been here and I'm jus not aware of it?"

Derek snickered, "No, but you did threaten to tie me up to a tree that might be considered being hostile."

Addison rolled her eyes, "And yesterday I also told Mark I'd shoot him if he threw be in the water. But you don't see the two of us being partnered together."

"Maybe she thinks you're too violent for your own good." Mark teased, but Addison simply rolled her eyes at him and then glanced at the rolled up tent that each of the men were holding

'What is that?" She asked taking the tent from Derek and examining it

"It's the tent." Derek said amused

"What!" She exclaimed thrusting the contraption back into his hands, "That thing isn't even four feet long!"

"Manhattan it's called a collapsible tent." Callie said in amusement, "It can open up big enough to fit two people."

"You're sure?" Addison asked uncertainly taking the tent that Callie held in her hand and examining it closely, "That means we'll be sleeping on the cold floor?"

"Yes Addison." Derek spoke exasperated as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Mark laughed clamping Derek on the back, "Good luck with that one man."

Derek groaned, "There was a reason why I never took her camping the 15 years we were together."

"That's because you would have came back short a girlfriend." Mark said amused.

Addison scowled, "The both of you suck."

She looked around searching for Alex when she saw him speaking in hush tones to Meredith, at the sight of the two interns she groaned and hissed out to Derek so that Mark couldn't hear, "I suggest you get your girlfriend away from my boyfriend before he corrupts her with his stupid asinine thoughts. And next thing is you'll come bitching to be about the shit he gets stuck in her head."

At her words Derek's eyes widen, "What asinine thoughts are those?"

Addison grunted as they both walked over to their respective partners, "Nothing. Yes he can be an ass when he's insecure. But he's my insecure ass okay?"

"Okay Addie no need to get so defensive." Derek said exasperated, "Mer!"

Meredith looked up curiously as Derek beckoned her closer, Addison walked up to Alex, who grinned at her, "So I spoke to Meredith and we worked something out."

"I hope you didn't go putting anything in her head....wait what? Worked out what?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "You thought I was trying to convince Meredith that you and Shepherd would take that bitches words to heart? Please Add give me some credit. No I convinced her to tell Shepherd to come and bunk with her and Sloan. I just pointed it out that she did that last night. So she agreed and I'll come later after Izzie's asleep. I figured you won't too like the idea of sleeping out in the wilderness on your."

Addison shoulder's sighed in relief, "Oh Thank You. I jus know Derek and I would have killed each other in such cramped space."

"Yea I figured that." Alex said amused, "Did you remember the sweater I told you to pack?"

Addison sighed, "Yes but I forgot it in my other suitcase, which is currently sitting in the trunk of my car in Seattle."

"I should have an extra one, if not you can have this one." Alex said quietly gesturing to the UCLA sweater he was wearing over his shirt.

"Alex I can't..."

Alex shook is head and whispered, "You'll freeze your pretty lil ass off babe."

Addison scowled about to retort when Izzie walked up to them grabbing Alex's arm, "Come on partner. We're off to the bushes."

Addison's scowl intensified at her words and even more so at their linked arms, "We are not five dammit! We are adults. We've all survived 4 _years_ in medical school. We do not need to hold each others hands to walk through the freaking woods!"

Izzie winced releasing Alex's arm and taking a steps a few feet away from the redheaded attending, bumping into Mark who was smirking at Addison's outburst, "I'm a little nervous."

Mark chuckled at the blonde's words, watching as Marie and Henry made their way over to the group, "If she was directing that at me I would be too. But luckily we are not in line for experiencing Addison's wrath."

"Dr. Montgomery is there a problem?" Marie asked as she and Henry placed the cooler they were both holding on the floor.

"Is this part of our assignment?" Addison asked gesturing to all the doctors who were more or less standing next to their partners.

"I don't understand." Marie said frowning, "You were told..."

"Is walking to the campsite with our _partners_ part of the assignment?" Addison asked icily.

"No but..."

"Then we'll walk there on our own, the way we've been doing things for half of our lives. We are not _children_ Mrs. Stewart and we'd appreciate it if you would stop treating us like one." Addison interrupted calmly.

"Dr. Montgomery, you were told by you chief of surgery that..."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Stewart, none of us chose to be here. We were forced here and told to carry out various assignments, and so far we've nearly risked our lives crossing that rope-bridge and built your stupid raft as _assignments_, we will go camping, but I do not need to hold my ex-husband' hand to hike through the woods, just because you decide it is _necessary_."

"If you have a problem with sharing a tent with Dr. Shepherd..." Marie started.

"This is not about sharing a tent with Derek. We were married for 11 years. We can share a stupid tent for two days. The problem is when you deliberately put us together _because_ we were married. What happen between us is _our_ business and has nothing to do with how we work in the hospital. Yes I agree that there are some of us here that may have some issues that probably need to be addressed so that we work better in the hospital. But my issues with my ex-husband are not to be included in that. Forcing us to share a tent and then insinuating that it is on the bases for us to _reconcile _is disrespect to both of us and his girlfriend!"

"Dr. Montgomery, none of _that_ was necessary." Henry spoke calmly, "Your chief of surgery gave us list of instructions of what he expects to get out of this week, and told us to carry it out as we see fit..."

"Look dude." Alex said speaking up, "All she's trying to say is, we'll do the stupid assignments but stop treating us like pre-schoolers. We're all adults here, there is no need for all this crap."

"Having _partners_ Dr. Karev is part of precaution, in case any of you wander or something happens. You will all be accounted for." Marie all but snapped.

"Well then tell us that. Don't expect to give us an order an expect us to just go along with it. Explain it us, I can't speak for anyone else but I have never been in the woods or on a hike. I don't know what the procedure is when doing these things." Burke spoke calmly, "You put some of us in uncomfortable situations, _knowing _it will cause some tension and not expect us to react?"

"This entire week was planned to fix these _tensions_!" Marie yelled pulling out her clip board, "I have a letter from you chief, clearing stating that we are to give all of you assignments that test your trust in each other, your ability to work together and resolve any hostility that may exist between any of you. So if any of you question what we do, I suggest you take it up with Dr. Webber when you are back in Seattle. Now can leave before it gets too late and none of us are able to put up our tents?"

With that said she grasped the handle on the cooler waiting for her husband to take the other and walked off into the woods. All ten doctors stood in silence watching her retreating figure before they two picked up their bags and began to follow her.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex whispered to Addison, as she gripped her duffle bag trying to attach the sleeping bag to it, "I know all of that can't be because you got stuck with Shepherd. What's wrong Add?"

"It's stupid." Addison muttered grunting in frustration when the buckle refused to snap shut.

"Addison you all but strangled the woman just now. What's going on? Talk to me."

Addison shook her head sighing, "It's nothing."

"Well I'm here, when you're ready to talk." He said softly, handing her the bag and walking off.

"Do you think something is going on between those two?" Izzie asked Mark glancing behind at Alex and Addison.

Mark laughed, "Please. Karev is way out of Addison's league."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "I swear the more I get to know you, the more I realize you really are a 15 year old boy."

"I certainly got the stamina." Mark smirked nudging her with his shoulder.

'Pig." Izzie muttered rolling her eyes, and trying to hide her grin, but failing miserably.

* * *

"Are you okay with the Mark thing?" Meredith asked Derek curiously.

Derek grunted, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Meredith scoffed, "After Addison's little outburst? I'm a little worried for you."

"Yea. She really does not like the whole camping thing." Derek said with a groan.

"You didn't answer my question." Meredith said after a moment of silence.

"I guess. Whatever." Derek grunted trying to act nonchalant.

"Is someone turning over a new leaf?" Meredith asked with a grin, link their arms and squeezing his hand in hers.

Derek shrugged kicking a small pebble that was in his path, Meredith giggled standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "I'm very proud of you."

Derek stopped suddenly and pulled her into his arms, breathing in scent of her hair, "I love you."

Meredith giggled, going on her tip toes yet again but this time to kiss him soundly on the lips, " I love you too."

"Hey! The two of you are creating a road block!" Mark smirked from behind, throwing a twig at the couple to get their attention.

Meredith rolled her eyes, while Derek scowled, she grasped his hand while giving Mark the finger, "Come on. He's just teasing. You know that."

Two hours later, the ten doctors as well as the Stewarts arrived at a clearing, a small lot of land about 60 feet in diameter surrounded completely by tall looming trees. The sound of water crashing could be heard in the distance. Marie arched her back and leg muscles as they all gathered in the centre.

"Alright pair up." She commanded, she didn't wait for any response and immediately went on, "Each team, was given a tent, within that tent are instructions on how to assemble it along with a sheet of paper containing a list of questions. Once you are finished your first assignment, which is assembling the tent, you are to discuss those questions. Later this evening we'll come around the campfire and discuss what we learnt. That's all."

"Wow. Montgomery you kicked the perky right out of her and brought out the McBitch." Cristina muttered, "She almost seems human now."

"Her way of saying thank you." Meredith said with a grin to the redhead attending, she then glanced at the instructions and frowned, "Mark please tell me you've done this before."

Mark held up two rods that were slightly bent in the middle, "Think you can convince Derek to build ours after he does theirs?"

Meredith looked across to her left to see that Derek had already laid out all the various pieces on the floor, while Addison held the sheet in her hand looking at him apprehensively, "Maybe."

Mark grinned, "Dirty mistresses unite."

Meredith opened her mouth about to retort when he chuckled, "I know. I know you're not a dirty mistress."

Meredith rolled her eyes grabbing another rod from the floor, "Come on I thought you said you and Derek went camping?"

"When we were 7? Besides in those days tents stayed up right with the use of wooden pegs. That and Derek's dad use to assemble it."

"You've known each other since you were seven?" Meredith asked surprised, abandoning her current task and switching to another part of the tent. "That's all your lives."

"He's my brother." Mark said simply.

* * *

"How is it you know how to do this?" Addison exclaimed in exasperation as she handed Derek yet another rod, "You live in a trailer! Not a tent."

Derek laughed as he picked up the plastic that was laid out in front of him, "I've gone camping on my land already."

"Why?" Addison asked disgusted, "You practically sleep in the bush already."

"It's relaxing. Can you not just stand there? And at least look like you're helping?" Derek asked exasperated, "You're already in the woman's bad books."

Addison grunted throwing one of the plastic bolts at his head. Derek yelped in surprise, "Ow! Alright you made your point. So you going to tell me what that tantrum was about?"

"Shut up Derek." Addison snapped, holding one end of the plastic for him.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine. Why don't we start that question thing? So at least it will look like you're reading the instructions to me."

"Okay." Addison said pulling the paper out of her jeans, she unfolded the paper and then frowned, "It's like some kind of trivia game."

"What? Pass me one of the bolts."

"Yea. It's divided into catagories. Family. Childhood. Love. Work. Do you want the big one or the little pentagonal thing?"

Derek chuckled, thrusting the completed half into her out stretched arm while taking the big bolt, "Hold this. So it's like we're playing a game of LIFE?"

"Seems so." Addison muttered picking up a next rod and handing it to him before he even asked for it, "What's the name of your childhood pet?"

Derek laughed, snapping a few of the rods in place, "Which one? Rasputin the dog, or Fluffy the parrot?"

"Shut up! Archer named the dog you know that and he tricked me into naming Fluffy." Addison protested

Derek laughed, "Right and your goldfish named Fraulein, was what exactly?"

"I was six years old and I had just seen the movie for the first time!" Addison protested laughing, "I forgot about that."

"The woman's name was Maria. Everyone called her Maria. One of the _songs_ was called Maria." Derek said in exasperation, "But even at six you had to be difficult."

"Shut up." Addison said half heartedly, grunting when Derek shoved another part of the tent into her hands. The parts she now held were almost completely upright

Derek simply laughed finishing the last of the tent, and within in minutes their entire tent was assembled both of them holding various ends of it. Addison released her end and watched as Derek placed it up right on the floor, frowning she walked around the tent, then zipped open the side, on seeing the inside she scowled, "This thing is tiny! How the hell are two people suppose to fit in there?"

Derek frowned, "You sure you don't want to bunk up with Mark? I would not even insinuate anything about the situation."

"You're an asshole." Addison said matter-of-factly, throwing her bag into the tent and stepping inside and dropping to her knees because she couldn't stand inside, "I thought these things suppose to be shaped like a pyramid?"

"It's the 21 first century." Derek said with a shrug, he peeked inside crouched lower so that he could look into the tent, "What are you doing?"

"Dividing our space." Addison said simply, as she placed her duffle bag in the middle of the tent, and then proceeded to roll out her sleeping bag on the right side, leaving no more that two feet of space between one side of the tent and her bag, presumably for Derek.

"Addison! You can't leave your bag there. It's taking up too much room."

"Then where am I suppose to put it? On your side of the tent?" She snapped.

Derek rolled his eyes, "No above your head is a netted shelf for us to store our stuff."

Addison glanced up at the roof of the tent and scowled, "How convenient."

Derek rolled his eyes throwing his bag into the tent as well, "Come on we'll finish the questions outside. I think the confined space is making you more bitchier than normal."

Addison scowled shoving out of the way so she could get out of the tent, but she shoved him a little to hard and he ended up on his ass, she looked at him innocently, "Oops."

"Derek!" Meredith hissed out a few feet away, glancing to where the Stewarts tent currently resided, then back at her boyfriend, not at all concerned that he was currently sitting on the dirt, "We need your help!"

Addison looked across at the pair and giggled, "You need to help them. I think Mark might actually hurt himself if he continues."

Derek looked across just in time to see Mark poke his chest yet again with the rods that he tried to assemble in his hands, "Oh! You're right. That and Meredith is completely useless when it comes to assembling tents."

'Hey!" Meredith protested coming over to him and holding out a hand to help him up, "Who caught all the fish? You may have put a roof over our head, but you would have starved if I hadn't caught dinner."

"Mer we were 20 minutes away from the trailer, we would have hardly starved." Derek said amused taking her hand.

'Well that's besides the point."

"Sure it is Mer." Derek chuckled moving towards Mark, "Mark you're going to kill yourself if you're not careful."

Mark scowled, "A little help then?"

Derek simply rolled his eyes picking up one of the abandon rods, but before he could even explain the logistics of assembling the tent a loud voice boomed at him.

"Dr. Shepherd! This is a team effort. Dr. Grey's team needs to build their tent on their own, without your help, and I seem to remember telling all of you that you have _two_ assignments to finish today. Those questions are not going to answer themselves." Marie snapped then headed back into her own tent.

Mark whistled, "Wow. I think she just went all Nazi on your ass."

"Build the tent yourself then." Derek retorted handing the rods back to Mark.

"Derek." Meredith whined slightly, "If you don't help us we're definitely going to be sleeping outside tonight."

"Or Grey and I will have to bunk with you two." Mark said with a smirk.

"Derek build their tent." Addison ordered immediately, she gingerly sat on the grass a few feet away and opened the paper filled with questions, "Mark can follow simple instructions. Tell him what to do, we'll just look like if we're answering this thing."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I thought you were the one stressing on the fact that we weren't in school? It's not like we're going to get detention if he helps us."

"Actually Addison seemed to really bring out the Nazi in that woman." Derek said thoughtfully, he glanced at the Stewarts tent, "I'm a little afraid to see what she would do if I _did_ help. We still have 5 more days here."

"You are such a chicken shit." Mark said rolling his eyes.

Derek scowled, "Really? Guess you will be sleeping under the stars then."

Mark turned to face him with a smirk on his face, "And where would Grey go? With you _and_ Addison?"

"Hell no." Addison and Meredith both snapped at the same time.

"Derek stop being difficult and help us." Meredith said exasperated, picking up two of the rods.

"And Mark stop being an ass." Addison added, returning her focus to the questions in front of her

"Bossy women are a turn on for you or something?" Mark muttered to Derek under his breath, earning a jab in the gut by Meredith.

"Shut up and listen."

Derek smirked at him, "Definitely. Listen the bossy lady, Mark."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Next: The second assignment, and the women soon realize what no plumbing really means.**


End file.
